Looking Through Your Eyes Pt 1
by RogueBHS
Summary: When Jean and Scott divorce, none of the team knows how to take it. But when Rogue befriends the fearless leader, more rumors fly than before. The FINAL chapter uploaded. First part of LTYE Arc.
1. Author Ramblings -PLEASE READ-

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Author Ramblings  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

Now I know having a rambling by me right now may seem odd, but I realized that maybe I should explain the title and my thinking that caused me to write this story. The title for this story, which is also the first of my Arc also titled "Looking Through Your Eyes" were named for a song by Le Ann Rimes off of her "Sitting On Top Of The World" CD. The song is titled "Looking Through Your Eyes" and is a revised edition of the song used in the animated movie "Quest For Camelot." The lyrics are posted below.

I myself am a big fan of all X-men, but my 4 favorites are comprised of Rogue, Scott, Remy, and Ororo. If you've read my stories, you probably picked up that I like Wolvie too. Jean, no matter how much I bash her in this story, is cool as far as I'm concerned. This story is the result of too many fan fics which either romantically paired Scott and Rogue, or pitted them against each other.

The Arc though, will focus on all characters who have majorly affected Rogue. Mystique, Storm, Wolverine, Magneto, Gambit, etc. The final chapter, I've decided, will be Rogue's relationship with herself. 

**Looking Through Your Eyes**  
By: Le Ann Rimes  
CD: Sitting On Top Of The World

Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see?  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me.  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight,  
That's what I see through your eyes.  
I see the Heavens  
each time that you smile,  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles.  
And suddenly I know why life is worth while.  
-CHORUS-  
That's what I see through your eyes.  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun,  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.  
-END Chorus-  
I look at myself, and instead I see us  
Whoever I am, now it feels like enough  
And I see a girl who is learning to trust,  
-CHORUS-  
That's who I see through your eyes.  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun,  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes...  
-END CHORUS-  
And there are somethings we don't hold  
Sometimes our hearts just need cool  
And there is so much I'll remember.  
Underneath the open sky   
With you forever  
-CHORUS-  
That's what I see through your eyes.  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun,  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.  
-END CHORUS-  
Looking through your eyes.... 

Now then, I hope you realize most of that song will not apply to the Scott/Rogue story here, but mainly the second and third verses will. I hope you like this everyone! :)


	2. Seeing Red...

Disclaimer: Do not own em...wish I did...  


A/N: This is the product of reading one too many stories in which either A) Rogue and Scott are romantically paired, or B) They hate eachother. So, here's MY version of their relationship as X-men. This takes place post-antartica, and post-Magneto Wars. That means, no, Joseph isn't in here! (that's a first for me!) And another first is, ::drum roll:: No Rogue/Remy relationship. Now I love them together as much as anybody, but for the sake of this story, they are nothing more than friends. You'll notice my other stories, "Learning to Live Again" and Divine are down... that's because they are getting re-done in HTML format for the sake of you, the readers! One last thing...This is the beginning of a whole new arc I'll be working on, so keep on looking for new chapters and stories!   


Romatic pairings: Jean/Scott (for the beginning ONLY), Ororo/Logan, Warren/Betsy, Cece/Beast (It had to happen sometime!), Prof X/Lilandra (yes there is a bit of Sh'iar in here!). 

* * *

Looking Through Your Eyes

  


Chapter 1, "Seeing Red"

  


* * *

  
  


Scott couldn't believe his eyes...surely his visor was playing tricks on him. Jean would never cheat on him! Just because he was out of town for a day or two meant nothing...they had been apart longer than that before. He'd been gone for 3 days, and now he was home, ready to spend some much overdue time with his wife. But there she was, in bed with another man wrapped around her.

  


She didn't know he was there, and that made him glad. He didn't want to hear her excuses right now. He had loved her with all his heart, and she knew it. So what ever made her change her mind about how she felt about him? He'd never seen the signs she wasn't happy, and he still couldn't find any as he looked back on the past few months. 

  


Quietly, Scott backed out of the room he once shared with the woman of his dreams...the woman he had loved since he first saw her. If she no longer felt the same way, then there was nothing he could do about it. He could ask for a divorce, but he had to give her a chance to explain sooner or later...His heart would never let him move on if he didn't hear her out. He made his way back to the mansion and to his old room there; He wasn't about to stay in the same house with her while she had, of all things, a lover there with her.  


* * *

  


Rogue poked her head out of the kitchen when she heard the back door slide open. Much to her surprise, Scott was the one walking in. _ Ah wondah what's up with him...He's nevah in here aftah he's gotten back from a mission...he's always with Jean fo' hours..._ She watched him go up the stairs, then jumped when she heard a husky, Cajun voice from behind her.  
"Bonjour ma chere..."  
Rogue turned around, and gave Gambit a disapproving look. "You scared th' hell outta me Remy. Who do ya think ya are sneakin' up on a gal like that?"   
As she had expected, that recieved a trademark grin. "Ya didn't use t' mind me sneakin' up on ya Rogue."  
"Things change Remy..." She looked him in the eyes. "People change..."  
That had the desired effect. The normally cocky Cajun became serious. "Come on chere...you ever gonna let dat drop?"  
Rogue looked at him for a moment. "Ah'm sorry sugah...Ah shouldn't o' said that."  
He could see the sincerity in her eyes, but he wasn't ready to let her off the hook just yet. "So, what was ya watchin' out dere eh?" He pooked his head out the door to see if anyone was out in the living room...No signs of life to be found.  
"Scott was out there...He looked mighty upset 'bout somthin'."   
Gambit raised an eyebrow. _Since when has she cared bout dat guy? Mebbe dis Cajun better pay more 'ttention t' her when he be 'round. Surely I haven't missed nothin..._ If there was one thing Gambit prided himself on, it was his observation skills, and to think he might have missed something about one of the most important women in his life made him quite angry with himself.  
"Dat all ma chere? Dat man always act like somet'ing be wrong," the Cajun said, a smirk on his face.  
Rogue shakes her head. "He seemed more upset than Ah've evah seen him Remy...kinda makes me worry that maybe Jean did somethin' t' make him so upset."  
"Whatever ya say chere." _Might as well ask while she's here Gambit..._ "Since when you care bout dat guy an' his love life eh?" There was an edge to his voice he couldn't keep out no matter how hard he tried that gave away his thoughts.  
Rogue looked truly shocked at his implications. "Remy! How dare ya imply that Ah like Scott like that! Ah'm barely even friends with th' guy." _How dare he! He ain't mah boyfriend no more, but he's even more protective of me now...Sheesh..._ "Ah jus' don't want nothin' t' tear 'part th' team. This is th' only family Ah've got anymore Remy. Or have ya forgotten that already?"  
Gambit looked at her for a minute. Her tone was sincere once more, but still..._Mebbe she jus' be tryin' t' get off de hook eh? Well, we not gonna let dat happen are we?_ "I don' forget nothin' dat quickly chere. An' you mus' be forgettin' dat dese people be my family too. But dat don' mean dat I gonna butt int' everybody's business."  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't play innocent with me Swamp Rat. Ah'm th' one who knows more bout ya than anyone else in this house."  
Gambit acted insulted. "Why chere, you actin' like I be nothin' but a low-class t'ief!" he smirked.  
Rogue laughed softly. "Sugah, that's cause you *are* a thief. Not a low-class thief, but a thief none the less."  
Gambit once again acted insulted. "Oh come on ma chere...Don' leave me like dis..."  
Rogue looked at him. "Sugah, Ah've got t' get some sleep sometime t'night. We've got two Danger Room sessions t'morrow, an' Ah don't wanna be messin' everyone up. G'night Remy..." With that she turned and left the kitchen, leaving Gambit behind with his thoughts.   
_Suddenly she be so worried 'bout everyone else...wonder what brought dis on._ Gambit sighed. _Dis is gonna be a long week..._


	3. Burning Gaze

Author Notes *please read first* - There has been a bit of mis-understanding on this new story of mine I believe. This is NOT a Rogue/Scott romance. Nor will it become one. So, I'm hoping that maybe the updated summery will draw a few more of you to read this...Thanks! 

  


* * *

  


"Looking Through Your Eyes"  
Chapter 2 "Burning Gaze" 

  


* * *

  


All of the X-men were looking around at each other. It was breakfast, and Jean had yet to show up. To top it off, Scott had come down the main staircase early that morning, or so the two early risers of the mansion swore, and of course, Logan and Storm weren't known to lie...  
When Jean finally did come to the mansion, it was nearing 11AM. Rogue and Storm were in the kitchen starting lunch for the household, and fell silent the moment she entered the room.

"Where have you been Jean?" Storm questioned, turning her bright blue eyes to look at the woman who has been so much like a sister to her.  
"Yeah sugah..." Rogue threw in, "You an' Scott have a fight or somethin'?"  
Jean looked to Rogue, puzzled. "Scott's home?"   
Rogue and Storm shared a confused and worried glance before Storm spoke again. "Yes. He said he returned home last night. That was all he said on the subject though..."  
"You mean he slept here?"  
"I believe so child..."  
Jean sat, or rather fell, into the chair nearest her. The two other women noticing the sudden drain of color from her face.   
"Jean? Sugah? You alright?" Rogue took a step towards the slightly older woman, concern written all over her face.   
Jean nodded. "I'm fine Rogue. I just can't believe he hasn't come to see me or anything at OUR home..."  
Once again, Storm and Rogue exchanged a glance, this one of pure curiousity.  
Rogue walked over to the table and took a seat near Jean. "He hasn't said a thing t' ya since he got home?"  
Jean looked up. "Of course not. If he had I believe I'd know he was home then...don't you agree?"   
"Of course we agree Jean. Its just rather odd that Scott hasn't seen you or anything since he returned."  
"Oh, I saw her alright..." came an all too familiar voice from the kitchen doorway.  
Jean's head jerked that direction, settling on the angry features of her husband. "Scott..." she said, rising and moving towards him. "Why didn't you let me know you were home?"  
Behind his ruby-quartz sunglasses, his eyes narrowed. "You didn't seem to want to know were I was or what I was doing from what I could tell when I looked in on you last night _hun_."  
Jean paled again. When she spoke, there was a noticable change in her voice. "Scott...I..."  
The other two women noticed the pause, and looked at Jean, then Scott.  
"Would one o' ya mind tellin' Ro and Ah what th' hell is goin' on here? Preferably you Jean, since you seem t' know more 'bout it...'Cept maybe why th' hell Scotty boy slept in th' mansion 'stead o' with ya last night."  
Jean blushed slightly.  
Scott stared at her steadily. "Come on. You afraid to wreck the little miss perfect image Jean? I'm afraid its too late for that in my eyes."  
Storm and Rogue looked at him increadously. "Pardon us Scott, but what on earth are you talking about?" Storm asked. "I had an affair damn it!" Jean blurted out. Then said more softly, "I have a disturbing feeling that Scott saw me with the guy last night..."  
"That I did. And to say the least I'm disappointed in you Jean."  
Storm and Rogue exchanged a glance. "Um, ya know what? Ah think we'll leave ya'll two t' talk bout this alone ok?"  
Scott casted a glance as Rogue and Ororo left the room, then looked back to Jean. "Talk."  


* * *

  
"Are you sure?!"  
"Jeannie? No way."  
"Mon dieu..."  
"They're really getting a divorce?"  
Storm and Rogue looked at the crowd in the rec room then to eachother. Storm took charge as Rogue had hoped she would. "Yes we're sure. I'm afraid that Jean and Scott are truely getting a divorce as well. Unfortunately they couldn't work things out as best Rogue and I can tell."  
Professor Xavier shook his head. "I never belived Jean would do such a thing, but at the same time I'm angry with myself. I should've picked up on something like this."  
Rogue put a hand on his shoulder. "Ya can't do everthin' fo' th' team Professah. An' we don't expect ya too either."  
Xavier gave Rogue a smile. "Thank you my dear. If you will all excuse me, I have some things to attend to." With that, he left the room.   


* * *

  
"Scott!"  
"Leave me alone."  
"Scott, come on, wait up!"  
Scott turned around to see the jean clad, auburn and white haired woman coming towards him quickly. "Rogue, please..."  
"Scott, ya gotta talk t' someone. Please?" Rogue's emerald eyes begged with him.  
He looked at her for a moment. "Rogue, just leave it alone. I'll talk when I'm ready ok?"  
She sighed then looked up at him better. "Ah don't know what she said t' ya when Ro and Ah left ya alone that day, but Ah do know that if ya need someone t' talk to bout it..." she took a deep breath, "Ah'll be there for ya..."  
Scott watched in amazement as the only true loner of the X-men walked away. They had more in common than either would admit, but he had a feeling he'd be finding out some of the things they had in common very soon...


	4. Clear View

Author Notes: Once again, this is not a Rogue/Scott romance. As for the arc this is the first story of, it is an arc giving a mixture of the Marvel view and my own view of how Rogue gets along with the other X-men and her other friends and family that are mutants (ie: Mystique, Kitty, etc.). If you have a suggestion on someone you'd like to see in the arc, email me at *MidnyteRogue@AOL.com  
But, I can already tell you the Rogue/Gambit relationship is the last thing I'm going to cover in the arc, and will hopefully wrap up any loose ends I start during the rest of the arc. Also, a new, original character is going to be brought into the story for a love interest for Scott. Sorry all you Jean/Scott-shippers.  
Discalimer- Don't own em you guys! But I'm hoping you've gotten that point by now...  


* * *

  


Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 3, "Clear View"

  


* * *

  


Scott slumped down into his office chair as he took a look at the stack of papers infront of him. It had been 3 weeks since Jean and he had gotten divorced, and she still couldn't look him in the eye. Not that he expected her to or anything really, but everyone was being super nice to him, even Logan, which was making him sick. Why couldn't they all move on? A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his sulking.  
"Come in?" The door opened a bit and to his surprise, an auburn and white haired head poked around the door.  
"Mind if Ah come in Scott?"  
He tried to hide the surprise as he shook his head. "No, come on in Rogue." He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "What do you need?"  
Rogue closed the door behind her and took the preoffered seat. "Well...The others an' Ah were gonna go out t' Harry's an' were wonderin' if ya wanted t' come along."  
Scott gave a slight smile. "No thanks. I have to get this paperwork done for the professor, and as you can see I haven't even made a dent in it yet."  
Rogue nodded. "Ah had a feelin' ya wouldn't want t' go, but 'Ro insisted Ah ask ya."  
Scott chuckled lightly. "Tell her I said thanks for the offer."  
Rogue nodded. "Ah'll see ya later Scott..." With that, she got up and walked out the door.  


* * *

  
Storm looked up as Rogue came back down the hallway. "Well? Is he coming?"  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah told ya he wouldn't be up for it sugah. Th' guy is a total work-a- holic."  
"Rogue, we both know that's not the only reason he's staying cooped up in that office of his. He probably doesn't want to see Jean."  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Look, Ah jus' came t' tell ya that he ain't goin, and that Ah have some other things Ah wanna do too. So Ah'll jus' see ya'll later ok?"  
The other X-men who were planning on going gave her a look of surprise. "You sure Rogue?" Bobby questioned.  
Rogue nodded.  
"Oh come on chere. It not gonna be any fun wit'out you dere."  
"Sorry Remy. Ah've got some stuff t' do."  
With a sigh, the other X-men left Rogue behind as they headed to Harry's.  
Rogue glanced back towards Scott's office. _If ya think Ah'm gonna let ya tackle that stuff alone, you're nuts sugah..._  


* * *

  
Scott looked up again as someone knocked on the door. _I could've sworn Rogue said everyone was going out..._ "Come in."  
Scott was amazed to find that it was Rogue at his door again. "Oh...Hi."  
Rogue laughed as she walked in. "Nice to know you're glad to see me," she said sarcastically.  
"I'm just surprised is all. I thought you left with everyone else."  
Rogue smiled as she pulled a seat around to beside him. "Now what kind of X-man would Ah be if Ah went out and left you to take care of all this work by yourself hmm?"  
Scott looked at her for a moment. "You aren't gonna take no for an answer are you?"  
"Nope. Now tel me what Ah need t' help ya on."  


* * *

  
An hour and a half later, Scott looked at the now cleared desk then to his accomplice. "Thank you so much Rogue. It would've taken me all night to get through half of that stack."  
Rogue smiled at him as she stood to stretch. "Not a problem sugah." She glanced at the clock. "Ya know...We could probably still find a place to hang out for a little while."  
Scott looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"  
"Scott...Ya need t' get outta th' house. Come on..." She grabbed his glooved hand and pulled him out of the chair before she looked him over. "You should probably change first sugah..."  
He sighed. "Where did you have in mind?"  
"A biker club on the outskirts of Westchester that Ah go to sometimes..."  
He raises an eyebrow. "A biker club? What makes you think I have anything I could wear to a place like that?"  
Rogue just laughs. "Just go change ok?" Once he nods she continues. "Ah'll meet ya in th' front hall in 10 sugah." With that, she leaves the room to go change herself.  


* * *

  
Scott looked at the stairs as Rogue came down. Clad in a pair of well-worn jeans, a tight black tank top and a black leather jacket that she was sliding on, she almost looked completely human. If not for the ever-present gloves, which happened to be black leather as well this evening, and the white streak in her hair, she would look human. Either way, Scott thought she looked nice and told her as much.  
"Why thank ya sir..." Rogue said with a smile. "Got a question for ya..." she said as she looked him over.  
"What's that?"  
"You ever worn those before?" Rogue asked with a nod to the rather tight bluejeans he was wearing.  
"Yeah...just not often."  
"Ah c'n tell..."  
Aside from the tight jeans, Scott was wearing a dark red shirt and a black jacket similar to the one Rogue was wearing with one exception...his had a dark red "X" on the left upper arm. All in all, Rogue had to admit he would fit in pretty well at the club she had suggested they go to. Even the ruby-quartz sunglasses wouldn't be looked at too critically this evening, something she was sure he'd be surprised about.  
"Well sugah, lets get goin..."  
"What car you wanna take?"  
"Umm...Mind if we take your bike?"  
"Nope...lets hit the road..."  


* * *

  
Scott took one look at the club and then turned to Rogue with a look of total shock. "You actually come here?"  
Rogue laughed as she made sure her gloves were on right. "This ain't a bad place Scott. Th' people are nice, even t' people like you an' me. I reckon as long as th' music and th' people are good, its a place worth visitin' from time t' time for a change from Harry's alright?"  
Scott simply nodded as they walked towards the door, but the sight of a familiar motorcycle stopped him dead in his tracks. "Rogue?"  
"Hmm?" She stopped and turned to look at him.  
"I may be wrong, but isn't that Creed's cycle?" he asked, pointed to a rather mean looking set of wheels parked at the edge of the lot.  
"Yeah...Ah've seen th' guy 'round here a time or two..."  
Scott grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. "Why are you acting like seeing one of our enemies in public isn't a big deal? Especially one like...him..." Scott spit out the pronoun as if it had a disgusting taste to it.  
Rogue was never one to back down, and he knew it. But he hadn't expected her to stand toe-to-toe with him, and stare him straight in the eye when she spoke. "He ain't done nothin' t' me when Ah've seen him here Scott. Its like whenevah we ain't with our respective teams, and we're on neutral ground, th' fact we're enemies don't mean nothin' to him. Ah've nevah started a fight with th' guy, an' Ah don't plan to. As long as he leaves me alone, his body'll stay in once piece. So, not a word outta ya ok?"  
Scott could see the serious look she gave him, so he simply nodded. "Alright."  
Once inside, the music was pumping loudly, and the patrons of this bar didn't seem to take notice of Scott. But many men, but most notably three rather muscular men greated her with a smile and kind word. Scott gave her a 'look' but said nothing. Rogue just laughed at his expression, or rather what she could see of it, and headed for the bar.  
"What's it gonna be darlin?" the bulky man behind the bar asked Rogue with a smile. "The usual?"  
Rogue nodded and returned the kind smile. "Yep. You know me too well sugah..."  
The man chuckled good naturedly and popped open a beer for Rogue before he looked to her friend. "And for you?"  
Scott took a look at the drink Rogue was holding, noticing it was one of the same beers kept in the fridge at home for Logan and Gambit, he ordered one as well. "I'll have the same as her."  
The tender looked at Scott for a moment before shrugging and popping the beer open for him. "Here. First ones are on the house since you're with the lady..." He said, pointing to Rogue who just gave Scott an innocent smile that she knew he didn't buy.  
Scott looked around, and noticed Victor Creed, better known as Sabretooth, sitting in a dark corner, driking what Scott assumed was a Canadian beer from the label.  
Rogue followed his gaze, and managed to somehow catch the vicious man's attention when he could feel two pairs of eyes on him. Scott was surprised to say the least when the man simply nodded at them, raised his beer, and went back to his drinking.  
"That was wierd."  
"Na...What's wierd is he didn't raise an eyebrow t' a guy like you bein' at this bar sugah..." Rogue responded with a grin.  
Scott just knocked back some more beer in response, earning him a laugh from the southern belle.  
"Now what, prey-tell, is so funny to you hmm?" Scott asked, a good natured smile forming on his normally stoney features.  
Rogue studied him for a minute. "Ya know Scott...You should smile more often..."  
He looked at her curiously. "Huh?"  
Rogue just smiled and took a sip of her beer.  
_Women...I'll never understand them I swear..._  


* * *

  
By the time the night was over, and the club was closing, Scott and Rogue were just slightly past the point of being tipsy. They were laughing in almost hysterics about who knew what, and he, of all things, had an arm draped around her waist.  
"Man...I'm glad you talked me into coming out of the house tonight...that was some fun."  
Rogue broke into laughter once more as Scott let out one heck of a belch. "Scott! That was sick!" She chided as she tried hard to not laugh any more.  
He just gave her a smile as he sat on his bike. "You comin?"  
Rogue nodded and got on the bike behind him. "Jus' be careful would ya?"  
Scott's laughter was all that could be heard aside from the loud engine as he tore out of the parking lot and towards Westchester.  


* * *

  
Back at the mansion, Gambit, Storm and Logan were all sitting up, waiting for the two other X-men to return home. There had been no note, no nothing to let them know where Rogue and Scott had headed off to or when they'd return. The fact that they had taken Scott's bike had aroused a few suspiscions, that were quickly quieted when the Professor scolded them.  
The sound of the bike roaring up the driveway awoke all the occupants of the mansion, and made known the fact that the two other X-men were home finally. It was 3AM, and what on earth could have made Scott of all people stay out that late was beyond them. He had told them all there was going to be a danger room session at 8 the next morning. How could he expect them to get up that early, when they were sure he wouldn't be after staying up _this_ late.  
The door that lead from the garage to the kitchen swung open, letting in the obviously still tipsy Rogue and Scott. Scott had his arm draped around her shoulders, and the two were laughing hard about some shared joke before they noticed their small audience.  
Gambit's eyes were blazing, and Logan didn't exactly look too happy himself to tell the truth. But it was Storm who spoke first.  
"By the Goddess! Where have you two been?!"  
Rogue seemed to have sobbered some at the sight of Wolverine and Gambit standing there, and took a glance at her still tipsy partner in crime for the evening then back to Storm. "We just went out for a drink or two 'Ro. Ah helped 'im finish th' work he needed t', an' then Ah got him outta th' house. Sorta killed two birds with one stone Ah guess. Weren't you th' one sayin' he shouldn't be doin' all that work alone? Much less that he should be spendin' so much time here and not out of th' house?"  
Storm sighed and nodded at Rogue's point. "But staying out till all hours of the morning?"  
Logan sniffed the air at that point. "Ya smell of a bit more than just a drink or two kid...So does One Eye there..."  
Rogue almost gulped as Logan's eyes turned feral. "Ya smell o' Creed too. You seen him while you were out?"  
Rogue nodded slowly. "He hangs out at this one club at the edge of town that Ah go to sometimes jus' t' get away. He's nevah layed a hand on me Logan. Hell...he don't even pay 'ttention to me half th' time."  
The truthful tone of her still liquor-smelling breath was enough to convince the Wolverine for now. "If that animal ever lays a hand on ya, tell me." Was the last thing Logan said before leaving the room, leaving Rogue with Storm and Gambit.  
Storm moved forward and motioned for Scott to follow her. "Its time we got this man to bed before he collapses." She looked at Rogue once more. "I shall speak with you in the morning child."  
Rogue sighed as she watched the white-haired former-goddess walk out of the room, leaving her alone with the very last person she wanted to see right now.  
"Sugah..." Rogue started, but was cut off abruptly.  
"Don't you "Sugah" me Rogue. I ain't in de mood for dis. Tell me de trut' chere. Now."  
Rogue took one look at those eyes of his, and knew better than to try and put this off till morning. It was going to be a long night...  



	5. Through The Eyes of a Cajun and a Southe...

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 4, "Through the Eyes of a Cajun and a Southern Belle..." 

  


* * *

  


**Remy's POV**  
I can' believe dat she be sayin dis. She sayin' dat guy be her ami...Did I miss somet'ing? Mebbe dis Cajun aughta pay more 'ttention t' ma belle chere. Na...I do dat an' she gonna kick my butt fo' it. She already be mad at me. Uh oh...she jus' asked me if I be listenin...Course I ain't chere. I a guy. Since when do us "men" listen eh? I can't help but roll my eyes. She knows me too well.  
  


**Rogues POV**  


That damn Cajun. He ain't listenin' to me one bit. Ah cain't believe he didn't leave aftah Ah said that Scott's mah friend, but not that Ah care. Scott needs a friend, an' Ah know what it feels lahke t' be friendless 'round this place. Hell...he didn't use t' trust me, an' Ah ain't sure if he does now, but maybe...jus' maybe this'll change everything...  
  


**Remy's POV**  


She's finally givin' up on de arguement...Good. Mon dieu...it be 5 in de mornin! Dat's no good. Mebbe Scott'll let me sleep in...I doubt it, but it be worth a shot neh? She glares at me when I sigh. Dat femme not be happy wit me one bit. I don' know what t' say t' her wit'out makin' it worse fo' me. I tell her dat I ain't gonna support her bein' friends wit Mr. Stick-up-his-ass, an' I can' believe 'er answer.

  


* * *

  


"Remy, Ah ain't askin' fo' your blessin or anythin. Ah ain't gonna give a shit what anyone thinks or says. Scott needs a friend, and Ah plan on bein' one t' him. You got a problem with it sugah, deal." Her tone is harsh, but rightly so. He has no say over who she chooses as her friends. He must have forgotten that she could punch him through a few walls if she thought it might knock some sense into him...  
Gambit sighs. "Chere, I know you don' give a shit what nobody 'round 'ere be t'inkin bout you, but Cyke? Don' know what you see in de guy at all. He loud, he bossy, an' not'ing but a drill sergent half de time! Even wit Jeannie!"  
Rogue's eyes narrow deftly. "Since when you call Mrs. Summers 'Jeannie' eh swamp rat?" She knows she hit a nerve when his eyes narrow in return. "Ah mean, Ah thought Logan an' Scott was th' only guys 'round who were aloud t' do that without lossin' a primary body part sugah..." she remarks with a snide grin, knowing it would tick him off.  


* * *

**Remy's POV**  


Dat was low! She knows I don' like Jean, but dere she goes, accusin me of it either way. I don' understand dis woman...probably never will either. Damn...she at it again? Mebbe I should shut 'er up non?  


  


* * *

  


"Well chere, mebbe you wan' ole One Eye as de Wolverine calls 'im fo' yo'self eh?" He grinned, thinkig he had hit a nerve.  
Rogue just laughed, much to the confusion of the Cajun X-man. "What's so funny chere?"  
"You," she said plainly, still trying no to laugh.  
Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Moi? What so funny bout moi? I ain't de one wit de funny hair 'member?"  
Rogue didn't even bother giving him the glare he was waiting for. "Sugah, one AH've had this hair since Ah c'n remembah...You c'n ask Mystique if ya don't believe me. Second, you thinkin' Ah like Scott as more than a friend is just hillarious. It'd be like sayin' Ah like Logan or somethin' equally stupid."   
Gambit couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Rogue and Logan together. "Dat be a good point chere..." Realizing he had just given in and said she was right, he shook his head for a minute...  


* * *

**Remy's POV**  
Dat femme tricked me! Me of all people in dis house. I be de prince o' t'ieves in de guild back home in N'Awlins, but she _still_ tricked me! Damn. I can' believe it! She ain' funny no more. Dis femme certianly knows how to get on my nerves...  
**Rogue's POV**  
Dang that man. Ah c'n tell he ain't happy with me. But Ah ain't exactly happy with him niether. Ah swear he needs a few lessons in talkin' rather than fightin' with us gals around this house. Sure Ah ain't th' best at controlin' mah tempah, but some how he seems to step on more toes than Ah do! He's gettin' sick of this arguement, Ah c'n tell...   
  


* * *

  


"Chere, you sure dat you wanna be friends wit dat guy?" _Now DAT was lame, I shouldn't o' said dat..._  
_God...Cain't ya come up with a bettah thang than that? Yo' brain mus' be on ovahload or somethin..._ "Yeah, Ah'm sure. He's actually pretty cool when ya get him out of that dang 'fearless leader mode...'"  
"An' how do ya do dat chere?" Gambit grinned. _She gonna hate me for dat question. Dat be for sure! She probably wanna kick my Cajun butt already, so why I makin' it worse?_  
_God, that Cajun is stupid! Ah already wanna knock him through a few walls as is! Why is he makin it worse? Ah don' wanna _HAVE_ to hurt him, but it Ah have t', Ah will. He aughta know that..._ "Sugah, ya'll is only makin' it worse for yo'self...Ya aughta know that. As fo' gettin' that guy outta his 'fearless leadah' mode, jus' be his friend fo' God's sake. That's all it takes."  


* * *

**Remy's POV**  
I love dat femme, but she gettin' on my nerves. Askin' ME t' be friends wit de guy? Dat's nuts. Why on earth would I do dat? Den again...mebbe I could sleep in dat way...Hmm...  
**Rogue's POV** That man has somethin' up his sleeve, an' Ah bet Ah know what...he jus' wants to get the privilages he thinks come with bein' a friend to Scott...Well, lets jus' squash him a lil eh?   
  


* * *

  


"By th' way sugah, don' try bein' his friend jus' t' sleep in and stuff...He could see through somethin' lahke that with no trouble at all." Rogue smirked, knowing from the semi-shocked expression on his face that he had been thinking just that.  
He quickly put on his most innocent face. "Now what makes you t'ink I'd pull somet'ing like dat ma chere? I ain't _dat_ sneaky no more..."  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Lahke hell you ain't Swamp Rat. Ah know bettah. You ain't foolin' me, dat's for sure..."  


* * *

  
**Remy's POV**  
How de hell did she guess dat one? Am I dat transparent?   
**Rogue's POV**  
Finally...Ah shut him up. Maybe we c'n get half an hour of sleep now...Or maybe not...That damn Cajun kept me up till 7:30! Well, guess Ah bettah get ready fo' anothah _long_ day...  



	6. In The Eyes of a Weather Goddess

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 5, "In The Eyes of a Weather Goddess  
________________________________________________________________________ 

  
A/N: This chapter is obviously from Storm's POV. I decided to do something a bit different for me, and this is certainly that. Here's hoping you like this chapter!  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Its amazing. I never would have imagined that Rogue would be the one who could get Scott out of his slump. Nor do I believe Jean imagined it. As much as I value my friendship with both of the aformentioned women, Rogue is the one who despite causing Gambit such strife, has always been reliable in a crisis. I will not say Jean hasn't been, but Rogue has been able to succeed in the most recent crisis where none of us were able.  
As for if it is simply a friendship between my friend and friend/co-leader, I do not know what to say. Many of the others are asking that question, and coming up with many answers. Rogue has sworn to me and Remy that there is nothing but a sibling relationship growing between them, and I am having trouble to NOT believe her. For even the night she brought him home drunk, and the morning after that, there was no signs of any even slightly romantic attentions being sent back and forth. But there has been friendly banter, late night chats full of laughter I can hear even in my loft, and many nights on the town drinking and doing goddess only knows what else.  
Why two nights ago, they woke me up with a sudden burst of loud laughter at around 3 in the morning. How Scott and Rogue manage to make Danger Room sessions in the early morning hours after such late nights I may never know.  
Watching them this morning was certainly hilarious. He kept on teasing her like he might really do to a sister, which resulted in the first food fight this house has had in ages. Needless to say, they were forced to clean up the huge mess, but neither one complained. According to Logan, when he checked up on them, the kitchen was still a mess, but now both of them were covered in food and laughing good naturedly about it. I know everyone is enjoying seeing Scott loosen up for a change, but Remy and Bobby have asked him why that doesn't carry over into training...  
I only hope that Scott has really recovered from his loss of Jean. For I know heartbreak and loosing someone aren't easy to get over...  
  



	7. Green-Eyed Monster

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 6, "Green Eyed Monster..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________   


**Warning: Extreme cursing in this chapter.**  
A/N: This chapter is majorly not for Jean-fans. Sorry, but that's where my muse took this chapter, but I made up for it in Learning To Live Again. Ok? So just ignore the Jean-bashing as best you can for this chapter if you're a big fan of her. Cause I like her as char too, but she's just too easy to bash...  
  


_________________________________________________________ 

  
"Damn it Scott! You're never here any more, so how the hell am I supposed to check with you on these things?" *pause* "Who gives a shit what _she_ thinks?! She isn't the leader of the X-men." *pause* "No, I don't like her Scott. Isn't that obvious? She's been letting you spend all your damn time away from the mansion, and doesn't make you lighten your workload to compensate!" *pause* "Alright...fine. Be a pain in the ass Summers. Why the hell should I give a shit?! You're out having fun while the rest of us are working our asses off!" *slam of a phone in the holder* _Why the hell does he have to be such a jackass whenever Rogue is around?_  
  
Jean Grey sighed and looked out at the beautiful day outside, then back to the mounds of paper- work that her ex-husband had left her, saying he wanted her opinion on. But where was he? _Of all days for him to go out with that little slut._ To say the least, Jean was pissed as hell. Not just at Scott, it wasn't totally his fault...  
Jean looked up as Storm walked into the kitchen. She knew the weather goddess wasn't 100% sure of where to stand when it came to Rogue and Scott hanging out, but then again, it was the same with everyone. Except Gambit. He was the only one who hated Rogue and Scott's friendship as much as Jean did. Jean had to admit she was surprised Bobby didn't dislike the friendship. He had even gone so far as to call Jean the "Green-Eyed Monster" of the mansion behind her back. Now what provoked that, Jean wasn't sure of...  
"Good morning Ro..."  
"Jean..." A simple enough greeting Ro reasoned, not too cold she hoped.  
"Everything alright?" _Oh god...she mad at me about something..._  
"Yes. Just a long night."  
_You forget you're talking to a telepath Ro...but I'll let that slide..._ "Oh."  
Storm poured herself a glass of juice from the fridge and took a seat across from Jean, looking at the stacks of paperwork scattered around. "What's all this?"  
"Some paperwork Scott wanted my opinion on..."  
"But isn't he in town shopping with Rogue today? I could've sworn I saw them drive off while I was working in my garden."  
"Exactly. He's out with...her..." Jean spat out, "while I'm here trying to do the work he wanted me to."  
"Why don't you go out? Its such a lovely day. I would, but my roses need some care I believe."   
Jean looked outside for a moment..."You know...Maybe I will..."  
  


* * *

  
The black Lamborghini sped easily down the roads of Westchester, the driver singing along to the Wise Guys' "Start The Commotion" that was blaring on the stereo system. Mirrored sunglasses, chin-length auburn hair with black streaks on her bangs, and a rebel-like outfit of black well- worn jeans and a tight black belly-shirt with silver jewelry galore of the driver matched the expensive toy to perfection. Not taking notice of the white Ford Expedition she was closing in on, the driver tapped her hands on the steering wheel in time to the beat. Seeing the car just in time, the driver swerved around the car, and raced ahead to make it back to the right lane before the no-passing zone started.  
Jean honked hard at the sports car, silently cursing the driver. Catching a glimpse of the driver's youthful face in the review mirror of the Lamborghini, Jean's anger flared again. For some reason, those features reminded her of her newest rival at the X-mansion, Rogue. Speeding up the SUV quickly, Jean moved into the other lane, daring the driver of the other car to not allow her to pass. Just as she expected, the Lamborghini sped up, and so did Jean. The race was on...  
Both women were driving almost at 120 mph (200 kilometers per hour), and neither was willing to give up. Jean took notice of the 18-wheeler when it was almost too late. Swerving into the expensive Lamborghini, she pushed it off the road, and both cars ended up in the ditch on the side of the road.  
Jean took a moment to collect herself before getting out of the car. The other driver was already out of the car and cursing heavily about the damage to her car.  
"Damn it! That stupid bitch. This is gonna cost me so much fucking money! She shoulda known that was a damn no-passing zone!"  
Jean inspected the damage to the SUV and sports car silently. Both cars had heavy damage where they had collided thanks to Jean's recklessness. Reaching into the car to grab her cell phone, she was stopped when the other driver yelled at her.  
"You stupid bitch. Weren't you paying attention?!"  
Jean spun around to look at the girl who was at least 5 years Jean's junior if not 10. "I beg your pardon. You passed me like a damn race-car driver wannabe or something honey. Don't yell your lungs out at me."  
The girl tapped her fingers against her leg impatiently. "Look, lets just get someone out here to check the damage and stuff then we'll bitch at each other some more alright?"  
Jean's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sounds good."  
  


* * *

  
Two hours later Scott and Rogue showed up at the scene to pick up Jean, and Scott was fuming. Jean couldn't help but notice that the girl hadn't called anyone to pick her up yet. But she also couldn't help but notice that she was staring at Rogue as if she'd seen a ghost. "Are you sure you're ok?" Jean let her rude facade slip a bit, and genuine concern come shining through.   
The girl looked at Jean. "Huh? Oh...I'm fine."  
Rogue turned and gave a casual look at the younger woman, and her green eyes went a bit wider. "Umm...ya got anyone t' pick ya up sugah?"  
Scott picked up on the nervous tone of Rogue's voice, and couldn't quite understand it. Then again, he was staring at the girl too. Although it was for a different reason...  
_God...she looks jus' lahke mah lil sistah...but momma swore she was killed..._  
"No...I was just gonna call a cab."  
Rogue stood up a little straighter. "How 'bout we give ya a ride? Probably ain't outta th' way. "  
Scott and Jean exchanged the first glance in months, this one of pure confusion, but Scott spoke up before Jean had a chance. "That sounds like a smart idea Rogue." He looked to the young woman, a kind smile on his face waiting for her answer.  
The woman looked at Jean for a moment, an obvious look of disgust crossing her features before she nodded to Rogue and Scott. "That sounds great."  
Scott opened the door to the Chrysler Sebring Convertible. "Here ya go." He waited for her to slide into the back seat before closing the door. "Oh, and where do you want us to drop you off? "  
Jean rolls her eyes as she starts to get in the front seat, dismayed to find Rogue already there. With a heavy sigh, Jean climbs into the back seat.  
"Oh, just drop me off at Westchester Apartments"  
Scott nodded. "Ok. I know right where those are."  
The rest of the trip was quiet. For Jean was sulking, Scott was keeping an eye on the girl in the rearview mirror, and Rogue and the girl weren't paying attention to anything but the view outside the windows of the car.  
  



	8. Hard Days, Fun Nights..

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 7, "Hard Days, Fun Nights..."

  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Ahh the holidays...fun, but way too busy! Sorry this took so long, but between finals and such, you know how it goes. This is yet another "bar-hopping" chapter! Yeah! :) I have such fun with these. I need to do more of them...Hmmm...now there's an idea. Ok, well yeah...hope you enjoy this chapter!   
  


* * *

  
Storm looked up from the book she was reading when she heard laughter drifting down the stairs. The voices belonged to Rogue, Scott and Logan. When she could actually see the trio, they were all dressed for a night of bar-hopping. Jeans, leather, and the like make up the clothing selection. So it was biker-bar night. Ever since Logan had heard that Creed was hanging around bars in the New York area, he had started joining the former duo out. Rogue and Scott didn't seem to mind though. Other X-men sometimes would join them, but Jean was never invited as a rule. Rogue's voice brought Storm from her thoughts.  
"Hey 'Ro. Ya wanna join us fo' a lil' night on th' town?"  
Ororo looked up at her, and it was obvious Rogue wanted a female to join them that evening. She often teased Scott and Logan about the fact she wasn't a guy and couldn't hang out with them the entire evening with the way they got when they were drunk. Well...in Logan's case just drinking too much. He couldn't get drunk. Ororo put aside her book and stood, smiling. "Give me a minute to change and I'll go."  
"We're takin' the bikes t'night darlin'," Logan said with a typical grin. "So make sure ya wear somethin' that ain't all prim n' proper."  
Storm just laughed and headed up the stairs. "I'll meet you three in the garage when I'm ready."   
"ALright 'Ro."  
Just then, Warren, Betsy and Hank came into the living room. "Where are you guys going?"  
Hank took a look at the trio and answered Betsy's question. "Ahhh...to get yet another night on the town to get thoroughly intoxicated I see."  
Logan grinned again. "You got it Hank. Gonna see how much liquor we can pump into Scooter this time."  
Scott groaned. Only a week ago Logan and Rogue had managed to get him so drunk he had been forced to take a sick day the next morning. "Don't even think I'm gonna try and keep up with you and Rogue again Logan. I learned my lesson."  
The group was quieted when Storm rejoined them in a pair of well worn jeans and a tight white t-shirt. A leather jacket was tossed over her shoulder and her long white hair was pulled up in a pony-tail. "I see you three got stalled on the way to the garage."  
Warren looked at the former goddess in surprise. "You're joining them Storm?"  
"Yes. I believe SOMEONE in the group needs to have a clear head. Don't you?"  
Rogue just laughed. "Ro, sugah, ya ain't gonna be th' 'clear head' by th' time th' nights out. That Ah promise ya."  
  


* * *

  
5 hours later at another local biker bar-  
"Uh oh Logan...Ro's gonna sing again!"  
Logan laughed and got up to retrieve the weather-witch from the stage on the opposite wall. "Come on darlin'. You've already sung enough t'night."  
Logan let out a chuckle when the refined Ororo let out a belch. "But I wanted to..." Storm put a hand to her head. "Oh dear...I don't feel so well Logan..."  
Logan walked over to Scott and Rogue, aiding Storm the whole way. "Ro here's had enough. I'm gonna take her back home. You two gonna be able to make it?"  
Scott nodded. "Yeah. We'll be back later. Get her back safe Logan." The moment Logan was out the door, Rogue and Scott got up and paid for their drinks and headed for the back door.  
  
  
Rogue let out a sigh of relief as she set foot in her favorite biker bar. The same one she had first talked Scott into. This time Scott wasn't surprised by all the people who greeted her. They both took a seat at the bar, and the tender put a beer in front of them both. They gave a smile and hello to him before turning to see who all was around. Victor Creed, better known as Sabretooth sat in a corner of the bar drinking a bottle of Canadian beer. He met their gazes as a form of hello before going back to doing exactly what they were...scooping out the surroundings.  
The jukebox started up with an Incubus song, and Rogue pulled Scott to the actually used dance floor. As "Drive" blared over the speakers of the bar, Rogue and Scott danced, but not too close for the obvious reasons. They were so wrapped up in dancing, niether one noticed when the other X-men showed up at the door to the bar...  



	9. Caught

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 8, "Caught"  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Sorry about the wait again peoples. The new chapters for all 3 of my stories will be up very soon! Hope you like. And, I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Comprendez? :) 

* * *

  


"Oh dear..."  
"You said it Hank."  
"Slut."  
"Shut up, Red."  
"Perhaps taking a seat would be a wise idea."  
"So this is where Creed's been hiding, eh? No wonder they haven't brought me to this place yet."   
"I believe I second Cecelia's idea of taking a seat."  
"I can't belive her...What do you have to say on all this Remy?"  
"To you, Jeannie? Shut up. 'Bout Roguey an' Cyke out dere dancin like dat? Dis Cajun jus' hopin' dat dere ain' more t' de 'friendship' den she's been tellin' Remy."  
Wolverine snikered as everyone took a seat. "Na. I'd smell it if there was." He grins at them, then returns to eyeing his rival.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabretooth stood when he saw the "X-geeks" enter the bar. Rogue had said she'd not show any of them where this place was so he and she could both keep their own privacy. Looks like she went back on her word. Or so he thought till he overheard Cyclops and Rogue whispering about 'what the hell are _THEY_ doing here?' He tapped Rogue on the shoulder, noticing the menecing look Logan was giving him for being so close to the two X-men.   
"I thought ya said ya wouldn't lead em here."  
"Ah didn'...Ah'm guessin Logan led em here followin' mah or Scott's scent."  
Rogue and Scott stopped dancing and turned to talk to the man, who outside of this club was their enemy, but in it, was simply another person in the room.  
"Ya better get 'em outta here for the runt gets mad and makes me break my lil rule 'bout no fightin' in this place for me. Got it?" Creed finished the sentence with a low growl.  
Rogue wasn't fazed by the growl at all, having had him and Logan both inside her head before. "Ah gotcha Creed. But if Ah cain't get 'em outta heah, Ah know of anothah bar Logan don' know bout that Ah can show ya."  
Creed smirked at her kindness. "Ya know Roguey, ya got guts. I like that."  
Scott looked a bit taken aback at the compliment, but when it was puncuated by the typical Sabretooth growl, he let it slide.  
Rogue just shrugged it off. "Might wanna get outta heah 'fore Wolvie makes ya break that rule o' yours Creed."  
Creed just grinned and went back to his table and took a seat, leaving Rogue and Scott to go confront the X-men.  
  
  


* * *

  
"What's the idea of hanging around with the enemy Scott?"  
"Jean, fuck off."  
"No Rogue, you fuck off."  
"Why Ah aughta..."  
"Ladies, ladies, calm down."  
Rogue glanced at Hank, then back at Jean who she was holding a few inches off the floor. Jean just grinned, thinking Rogue wouldn't hurt her.  
*CRACK*  
The X-men looked at Scott in shock.  
"What did I do?" He looked at Rogue who was trying not to laugh as she put Jean's feet back on the floor.  
"Nothin' sugah. Nothin' at all." She looked at Jean who was holding her probably broken nose, and staring at Scott as tears started up. "Jean, has anyone evah told ya that ya look ugly as hell when you're cryin?"  
Logan couldn't help it, despite his former affection for Jean, he started laughing. That was enough to start off a whole round of laughter from the other X-men who were for Rogue and Scott being friends. Even Gambit joined in, finding it funny that Scott had punched Jean.  



	10. Friends Only...

Looking Through Your Eyes  
By: RogueBHS  
Chapter 9, "Friends Only..."

* * *

A/N: Well, this isn't getting too many reviews, but hey...we'll see if we can fix that eh? :) 

* * *

"Chere?"  
Rogue jumped, nearly spilling the soda that sat next to her feet on the coffee table in the rec room. "Gawd Remy, ya nearly gave meh a damn heart attack!"  
Gambit laughed and jumped cleanly over the couch, landing next to Rogue. "Rogue, I doubt dis Cajun could give you a heart attack if 'e tried." Sweeping his hand to indicate a couple of rented movies scattered on the TV top, he raised an eyebrow, "'spectin' company chere?"  
Rogue looked over at him, grinning. "Maybe. If'n Ah was though sugah, Ah don' think its you Ah'm expectin'."  
Remy faked a hurt look and put his hand over his heart. "Chere, you wound me..."  
It was Remy's turn to jump when he heard a masuline voice behind him speak. "She could do a lot worse to you Gambit..."  
Gambit turned to the owner of the voice, only to find Scott standing at the doorway with a food tray in hand. _Chere's watchin' movies wit **him**?_  
Seeing the gaping stare of the Cajun X-man, Scott advanced into the room. "Now as much as I'm sure you'd love to stay Remy, this is a friends night for me and Rogue only."  
_Friends? Pah! I ain' no fool. Mebbe Jean was right bout dem bein more dan friends..._   
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Gambit didn't like the idea of just the two of them being in the room together, but Rogue didn't have the first clue about what would best diffuse Remy's temper for a change. Glancing at Scott, then Remy, she decided to risk setting off the Cajun's temper. "Remy, come on..." Giving Gambit a pleading look, she continued. "You an' Ah c'n do somethin' tomorrow, or latah if that's what ya want, but Ah already told Scott this'd be jus' him an' me as buds."  
Gambit seemed to ponder this for a second, then stood, looking down at Rogue. "Fine, chere. 'ave it your way. Mais, you better not forget dat you tol' me we'd spend some time t'gether..."  
Rogue smiled, the winked as she answered. "Who could forget you swamp rat?"  
That got the expected response, a very cajun shrug and a lazy, devil-may-care grin. "What can I say, eh chere?" But he left no time for her to answer, for he left as he spoke.  
Scott looked at Rogue, his eyebrows raised above his shades. "You're going to spend the whole day with him?" He grinned, something that was a rarity for him to do amoungst anyone but Rogue these days. "Sure you could stand it?"  
Rogue laughed as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the tray as Scott sat down on the couch. "Ah didn' say th' whole day...But, if'n Ah had t' Ah reckon Ah could stand him for 15 hours or so..."  
Scott smirked as he grabbed the remote from Rogue. "Better you than me. What movie'd you put in?"  
Rogue picked up a movie box with Samuel L. Jackson and Kevin Spacey on the cover. "The Negotiator. Its supposed t' be good. Bish and Logan liked it anyway..."  
Scott sighed and put a hand to his head. "Not another spy movie..."  
"Ah don't think so...but even 'Ro found it interestin...what she saw of it."  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh when Scott sighed again, this time in relief. "Well, if Ororo liked it, it has to be atleast somewhat intelectual."

* * *

*Roughly 2 hours later*  
Scott sat back against the couch, the final moments of the film having been rather, for lack of better terms, cool. Looking to his movie-watching companion for the evening, he smiles. "You were right. That movie wasn't half bad."  
Rogue laughs, standing to switch movies. "An' here you were worried cause Wolvie and Bish liked it."  
Scott acts offended, but the smile that remains on his face shows he's really ammused. "Come on, Rogue. Give me a little credit. I said it couldn't be all that bad if Ororo liked it."  
"Yeah, but it took me saying that she did to get you to agree to watch it!"  
Scott throws up his hands in mock exasperation. "What can I say? I've not had good luck with movies Logan and Bishop choose."  
Rogue pops in another movie, then nods in agreement. "You do have a point there, sugah."  
"What's in store this time? Another action movie?"  
"Nope." Rogue grins, noticing Scott's now wavering smile. Holding up the movie box she says, as seriously as possible, despite Scott's look, "Shrek."

* * *

A/N: Now for all of those who have watched this movie, you'll understand the pun. If you haven't had the pleasure of watching this movie, you have my pity. Either way, this should entertain if nothing else. Oh...wait...that's what Fan Fics are for! :)

* * *

*The next morning*  
To say the least, Logan and Ororo were a bit shocked to find Rogue and Scott already in the kitchen at 6 AM. But it had to have been Scott's rather poor imitation of Mike Myers' accent that really got them.  
"Let me put it this way princess...Men of Farquaad's stature are in *Scott's hand lowers towards the ground* SHORT supply."  
Rogue burst out in to laughter, and was bent at the waist trying to calm down when Ororo and Logan finally entered.  
Raising an eyebrow, Storm noticed both of them were still in the same clothing from the day before. "Long night you two?"  
Rogue nodded as she sits up, her face flushed from laughing so hard. "Yeah. We watched a few movies."  
Logan's eyebrow raised. "A few? Th' Cajun was grumblin at 8 PM about bein kicked outta th' Rec Room so you two could watch movies."  
"So?"  
Logan's gaze shifted to Scott. "Its 6 AM."  
Rogue and Scott both looked at the clock on the coffee pot, then outside, then to each other before laughing again.  
That was what Jean saw when she walked into the kitchen. Scott, bent at the waist, holding on to the counter top to keep from falling flat on his face; and Rogue, now on the floor after falling out of the chair, holding her stomach as both of them turned flushed from laughing once again. Her anger with both was still running rampant, especially after Scott had the audacity to break her nose a few nights ago at a biker bar Logan had managed to track the two X-men to. Finally, she spoke, her voice laced with ice and venom. "Just _what_ is so damn funny?"  
Niether one of the laughers bothered sparing her a look, so Jean looked to Storm and Wolverine. Both shrugged their shoulders and went back to their buisiness, but niether turned fast enough to keep Jean from seeing the hints of a smile on both of their faces.  
Growling, she lifted Rogue off the floor with her telekenesis, then brought the Southerner almost nose to broken nose with her. "I asked what was so funny, Rogue. Don't I get an answer?"   
Rogue took one look at Jean and broke into a new fit of histarics, Jean reminding her of the princess in _Shrek_. Rogue's renewed laughter brought Scott's look of confusion, and soon after, he realized why she was laughing again and couldn't help but laugh a bit more himself.  
Jean glowered at Rogue, then with a flick of her hand sent Rogue flying into a chair, but 'accidently' forgot to control how much force she used, and caused Rogue to break the chair.  
Rogue's laughter stopped cold, and Jean almost regretted what she had done. When Rogue looked up at Jean, her eyes were softly glowing red, scaring the heck out of Jean. While Rogue may have control over the powers that had originally randomly surfaced, when ticked, Rogue was known to use many powers at once. Backing up, Jean tried to speak but found she couldn't open her mouth. Looking up at the young Southerner, her eyes went wide to find that Rogue had gotten up and walked within a foot of her. Rogue stood there in silence, her mind a wall, keeping Jean from getting any stray thoughts. Scott had stopped laughing, and was watching intently. Storm had her hand posed over her comm badge in case a fight broke out, and Logan just stood there, silently thankful Rogue wasn't exploding...yet.  
When Rogue spoke, her voice was cold, controled, and thick with her accent. "Ya wanna know why Ah'm laughin' Jean?" A slight nod from the one asked. "Although Ah really don' think its any o' your buisiness; Ah'm laughin' 'cause Ah had a lot o' fun watchin' some movies with a friend o' mine last night. That too hard t' comprehend? Tough. You an' Ah ain't nevah been super close, but lately, ya been nothin' but a pain in th' ass t' everyone. Ya wanna be mad at someone? Be mad at ya self Red, ain't no one here that deserves yo' additude bettah."  
Rogue closed her eyes, forcing Cyclop's power to turn off, then opened them, looking at Jean, her eyes as icy a green as her tone had been. Obviously, she was waiting for Jean to either say something, or leave. Not trusting her tounge, Jean wisely chose to leave.  
Storm let out a sigh of relief, moving her hand away from the comm button. Walking over to Rogue, she put her hand on Rogue's shoulder. When Rogue looked up at Storm, the weather goddess spoke. "I'm very proud of you Rogue." Pausing, she lowered her voice and smiled. "I'm not sure I could have handled the situation as easily as you did."  
This time, all four in the kitchen were laughing as the rest of the crew "flooded" in, gaining them a look of surprise or suspicion.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth reading, I tried to make it as light and funny as possible since I know people, in general, love to laugh. Scott may seem out of character, since he's known as the uptight leader in most everything, but this story, and the rest of the arc, will contain a more fun-loving, caring Scott than is shown in some fan fics. Rogue's accent, and Gambit's are going to be a little thicker than average because that's just the way I write them, but I AM trying to tone it down to a more Marvel-ish accent for them. That's about it, but PLEASE review. This story, and my others have, at last check 5 reviews each! :( How can I write decent fan fic if you don't review?! 


	11. A Sense of Normal

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 10, "A Sense of Normal"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: It was brought to my attention by a reader than Jean is out of character. Well, I knew that when I started the story. As I mentioned in the "Author Ramblings" at the begining of the story, I like Jean. The reviewer also mentioned I was building up Storm as a better person than Jean, and was using Jean to make Rogue better. True in a way, yes. Storm is my second favorite X-woman, which I suppose is why I'm doing that. Its not really my intention, but I have always seen Rogue and Storm as being closer than Rogue and Jean. What about Storm and Jean? Give me some time, this story is still developing, and there are sequals, etc. planned in which I can work. I hope this chapter is a little more like the Jean most are used to.

* * *

*9:30 AM, same day as end of Ch. 9*  
Jean sighed as she looked out over Spuyten Dyvil Cove from her place on the docks of the boathouse she and Scott had shared. Rogue had been right to rat her out, and that was what bugged her. It had once been Jean whom was the level-headed one, the one who could make Scott laugh to no end if she wanted. When had that changed? Jean realized she had no idea. She sat there for hours trying to remember, and didn't move from that spot until some time after sunset.

* * *

*10 AM, same day as the end of Chapter 9*  
Rogue sighed as she pulled on a new pair of gloves, looking at the photo on her dresser from a year ago. It was Jean, Ororo, Kitty, Betsy and herself all dressed up for a birthday party for the professor. Jean and Rogue were standing on either side of Ororo, Betsy was next to Jean, and Kitty was next to Rogue. All in all, it was a good photo. The men had joked about it, because the women were dressed in various colors from the rainbow. Jean was in her trademark red, Ororo in blue, Rogue in green, Betsy in purple and Kitty in a golden yellow. As Wolvie had so 'nicely' put it, "Ya look like a freakin' misplaced rainbow like that." All five of the women had pouted, and that had been the look that made it to the photo. Why? Because according to Scott who had taken the picture, they had all looked too cute to not photograph. All men present had agreed, even Logan (albeit reluctantly).  
Rogue and Jean had gotten along back then. They weren't best friends, but they were pleasant atleast. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was about time she went and found Remy. _ If'n Ah'm gonna spend some time with 'im, Ah might as well do it raght._ Glancing in the mirror, Rogue forced a smile. Tiredness was setting in, but she had promised Gambit. _Ah've broken enough promises in mah lifetime... Ah started keepin' more of 'em._  
Just then, there was a knock at her door. It was Scott. Leaning in the doorframe, she raised an eyebrow, smiling tiredly. "Need somethin' Scott?"  
He looked just as tired as she did. "Uh...yeah. The professor needs me to do some more reports, and he'd like me to have them done by tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could help me on them."   
Sighing heavily, Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm sorry sugah. Ah promised Remy we'd do somethin' t'day remembah?" Scott nodded. "As much as Ah c'n tell ya need some help on 'em, Ah cain't break mah promise t' Remy."  
Scott sighed and nodded again. "I figured as much, but I had to ask."  
"Why don'cha ask 'Ro or Jean?"  
It was Scott's turn to raise an eyebrow. Ask Jean? What on earth was Rogue thinking?  
"Don' give me that look Summers. Ah dragged ya outta th' house th' othah day when Jean needed ya heah. She was willin' t' help Scott."  
Scott pushed a hand through his hair, mulling silently over his choices. Some of the reports contained things even Rogue really shouldn't know about. But as he had with Jean, he trusted her to keep quiet about them. Realizing Jean was really the only logical option, he met Rogue's gaze. "Ok. I'll ask her. But if she gets rude about it Rogue, I'm blaming you." His almost teasing smile took any possible sting out of his last comment, and got another tired smile from Rogue.  
"Whatevah ya say, sugah." Sliding some money and what not into her purse, she looked back to Scott. "Now if ya don' mind, Ah've got a Cajun t' track down."  
Scott laughed softly, and moved aside. "As I've said before Rogue, better you than me."

* * *

When Rogue headed down the stairs, Remy stood up from his spot on the couch. Though she was clad in the typical jeans, long-sleeved shirt, and gloves, he smiled and complimented her on the outfit. "Tu est tres belle, mon chere."  
Rogue rolled her eyes, then smiled, forcing any tiredness out of it. "Sugah, come on. Ah dress lahke this all th' time."  
"Oui. You t'ink dat makes a difference Rogue?"  
She nodded.  
"Non. It don't. You always beautiful, chere." When she blushed, however lightly, he grinned. "Ahh...even more, chere, when you blush."  
Hitting him lightly on the arm, she smiled, then tilted her head. The way she looked at him reminded him a cute, curious little puppy who had heard a sound for the first time and couldn't identify it. "What we gonna do, sugah?" When he shrugged, she grinned. "Don' give me that. Ah know you. Ya probably got a whole list o' stuff t' do."  
"I made a list, but I left it in my other pants(1)."  
Rogue laughed, then pulled him towards the garage. "Then Ah guess we'll have t' wing it, eh?"  
"Bien sur. Den again, dat be even more fun non?  
"Always sugah. Always." The rather michevious glint those emerald eyes got was enough to warn Remy she had something up her sleeve...a fact that would make any man who knew her wary of spending time near her for a while. But Remy? He loved it when she decided to let loose...as long as it was with him of course.  
"Well den, I guess we better be goin eh?"  
Tossing up the keys to her fire-engine red '97 Ford Mustang, she nodded. When Gambit tried to hook them, as any smart person would, Rogue plucked them out of the air just before he could. "Chere, come on...you drive worse den me!"  
"Fastah? Sure. But Ah sure as heck ain't no more dangerous behind a wheel than you are, swamp rat." With that, she planted herself behind the wheel, knowing Remy wouldn't move her.  
Sighing heavily, he strapped into the passenger seat, then grabbed the door handle. "Whatever you say chere. Jus' keep it under de 100 mark dis time eh?"  
As Rogue peeled out of the garage, Logan walked around the side of the garage, grinning. To himself, he spoke. "Rogue? Not go 100 when drivin? Cajun might as well've asked for Hank t' give up his dang Shakespeare."

* * *

1- Quoted from "Astonishing X-men 'Enter Now The Age of Apocolypse". Complete quote:  
Rogue: *sigh* What am I going to do with you Remy LeBeau?"  
Remy: I have a list-- --But I left it in my other pants. 


	12. Trust

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 11, "Trust"  
By: RogueBHS

  


* * *

A/N: Come on people...review would you? 11 reviews, 11 chapters. That's IT. My X-men Evo story has 18 reviews and its only 3 chapters! My muse is running away when I sit down to write, so I need to know what YOU want to see ok? Please?

* * *

*9:30 AM, day after chapter 10*

"Rogue, Jean, the basic idea of this simulation is to watch eachother's backs while fighting. None of us are keeping an eye on eachother like we should in battle any more. This is supposed to be a team."

Jean looked up at the room where her ex-husband manned the controls. "And exactly who are we up against, Scott?"

"Juggernaut and the Sentinals."

"Ain't that a bit heavy duty, Scott?"

"Considering the amount of power you two have? Not really. But the sentinals are at a minimal number. It shouldn't be too tough."

A simple nod from both women was the only response as they both took to the air using their respective powers. When the room changed to look like an abandoned warehouse, their floating stances became defensive. Only moments later, the room seemed to shake as the unstoppable Juggernaut came tearing through one of the walls. But it was only a simulation of course. The distant look in both women's eyes showed they were stratigizing together, a good sign as the two hadn't been getting along well as of the past few months.

When the connection was broken, Juggernaut was only a few feet away, and Jean was the one nearest him. He grabbed for her, but hit her telekenetic sheild. His 'voice' taunting, he started banging away at the sheild. "You can't keep the Juggernaut away from you for long with such a puny sheild!"

Rogue flew up higher, then used Nightcrawler's teleportation ability to show up right behind the Juggernaut. "Think again sugah!" Rogue added a magnetic and another telekentic sheild around Jean as Cain broke the sheild Jean had been holding. Grabbing the heavy 'man,' she picked him off the floor, surprising Cain Marko. "Your outta your league heah hun." Throwing him against the wall, she let the sheilds around Jean drop as the Sentinals showed up. Hollaring over her shoulder, Rogue flew at one. "Take care of what ya can Jean! Ah'll take care o' this one an' Marko!"

Insulted, but grateful at the same time, Jean only gave an "ok" in response. With one hard telekenetic shove, two sentinals were crashing against eachother, sending parts flying. Jean had a shield up. Rogue didn't. One of the hands of one of the sentinals Jean destroyed went flying towards an unaware Rogue.

Jean could hear herself screaming "No!" as she tried to grab the hand telekenetically, but failed. Rogue's seventh sense kicked in, but too late. She turned, only to get the heavy hand in her abdomen and face. Thank god for invunerability. Rogue and the hand were propelled into the wall of the Danger Room with a loud bang. When Jean pried the hand away with her telekenesis, Rogue was imbedded in the wall and seemingly unconsious.

Jean didn't even notice as the room returned to normal and any robots that were out stopped dead. Scott, Remy, and the others present ran out of the elevator, heading towards Rogue. Jean lifted herself the few extra feet so she could see Rogue properly, and couldn't help but cringe. When Beast called to her, Jean lifted him up telekenetically beside her, moving him closer so he could get a good look at Rogue.

"She'll be alright. But we need to get her out of this wall."

Rogue's eyes openned slightly. "Ah c'n get mahself outta heah...but Ah might recomend someone catch meh...Ah don' know if mah flyin' is gonna help meh quick enough..."

True to her word, Rogue pulled herself out of the wall, but dropped like a rock towards the floor. Scott caught her light weight form easily, and immeadiatly headed for the door. Behind him, Hank bounded to catch up, instructing Scott to take Rogue to the med-lab for a check-up.

* * *

"Ah'm fahne, Hank...Jus' tired." Rogue's voice was insistant, and Scott was actually inclined to believe her.

"Be that as it may, Rogue, the fact that your flying didn't kick in poses a few questions."

"Mah control slipped away from meh when Ah got hit. Othawise you _know_ Ah coulda stopped goin' backwards if Ah had control."

Beast raised an eyebrow. "If you had lost control, then wouldn't your flying have been in the on mode?"

Rogue shook her head. "All mah powers are, by default, in the off mode. Well, aside from mah absorbing ability o' course."

This time, Scott spoke up. "Then how did you take the hit? Your invunerability had to have been in the "on" mode if you weren't killed by that."

Rogue seemed to think about this for a second. "Ah guess maybe it was. Ah dunno. All Ah know is that Ah couldn't get mah flyin' t' cooperate raght then."

Beast looked at the Mississippi Maurauder for a second, then with a heavy sigh, just motioned to the door.

* * *

"Rogue, come on. I know there's something you aren't telling me."

"Its nothin' Scott. Drop it."

Scott stopped short of her when she waited for the elevator that led to the main levels of the mansion. Putting his hand on her shoulder, then gripping just enough that she couldn't shrug him off easily, he turned her to face him better. "I'm not asking as the feild leader here Rogue, I'm asking as your friend. What is it that went wrong?"

Rogue looked up at him, then saw Beast and Iceman heading down the hall towards the elevator. Looking back at the opening doors to the elevator, she told him telepathically. -Ah'll tell you later. Its not somethin' everyone needs t' heah raght now.-


	13. Truth, Lies, and Betrayal

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 12, "Truth, Lies and Betrayal"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I want to thank those who reviewed for Chapter 11, and I really appreciate Randi's comments as I love her stories. Believe me people, if you want a good fan fic, Randi M. Kosiewska-Short has some terrific ones. Granted I like Disturbed Courtney and others as well, but anyway. Hope this chapter is to the satisfaction of my readers. :) My muse seems to have decided to stick around, so Randi may get 2 chapters instead of the 1 she requested. LOL...

* * *

Rogue plopped down on her bed, causing a few stuffed animals that were sitting too close to the edge to bounce off. While Scott chuckled, Rogue used her "borrowed" telekenesis to raise them back onto the bed. Grabbing a well-worn teddybear, she sat back against the headboard as she had done dozens of nights in the past months for a conversation with, of all people, Scott Summers. Scott had told her some secrets she doubted even his ex-wife knew...things about how his powers made him feel, and how he had been treated as a child.

Rogue could easily sympathize with him, for both had a whole other idenity hidden behind a strong facade. For Scott, it was a scared young man who kept looking over his shoulder, as if expecting to see those he had let down in the past coming after him. For Rogue, it was no scared young woman, but a lost little girl who had such dark secrets...such dark nightmares that haunted her.

The other X-men thought Rogue's nightmares came from those she had absorbed, and while that was partly true, they were as much her own dark past as anyone elses. Even Scott, who knew her better than anyone currently, didn't know everything. But then again...its rather hard to tell someone about a memory that's fuzzier than, well...Nightcrawler.

Rogue looked up when Scott moved off of the chair he had been sitting on and took a seat by her knees, laying his hand on her lower leg in as close to a brotherly fashion as he could really achieve. Sighing heavily, she knew she had promised to tell him what was bothering her about the accident in the Danger Room. She hated to tell him since he and Jean had just patched things up, but at the same time, he deserved to know. Not because she was a tattle-tale, but because he was the leader of the X-men, and had to know when a member of the team wasn't doing their job.

Lost in thought once again, Rogue shook her head when she realized Scott had spoken. "Sorry sugah...What did ya say?"

"The same thing I said, or rather asked, earlier Rogue. What happened that you don't want to tell me?"

Cautious, Rogue posed a question of her own. "If Ah told ya that Ah don' think Jean's forgiven meh yet...what would ya say?"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously curious as to where this was heading. "I'd have to say that I needed a reason for your conclusion. I trust you, don't get me wrong, but the facts do help." 

Rogue nodded, biting her lip. The unconcious action had Scott gripping her knee to get her attention again. "Rogue, it can't be _that_ bad. If you don't want to tell me as an X-man, then tell me as a friend." Rogue's resolve was weakening, and he saw it. "Please, Rogue..."

That heart-felt "please" did it. Curling her legs up under her, Rogue averted her gaze from Scott's ruby glasses. Somehow, she felt as if she was truely looking him directly in the eye any time she looked at those glasses, and right now, that was something she didn't know if she could do.

Scott put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him when she started to speak. "When we were in th' dangah room...Jean originally said she'd sheild us both as best she could while she took care o' th' sentinals and Ah took care o' Marko. But then...An' she didn' know Ah was doin' this, but Ah monintahed her thoughts...jus' so we were on th' same page when it came t' actions. When she did those sentinals t'gethah Scott...She didn't warn me telepathically, didn't throw up a shield or nothin. She had more than enough time t' do one or th' othah t' help me. But then...When mah seventh sense kicked in, Ah turned off the telepathy t' concentrate on what was goin' on. Or that's what Ah thought anyway."

Scott was definitely confused, wondering what she was getting at, but he stayed silent, letting her finish at her own pace.

"Someone blocked mah powers Scott. All of 'em. They gave meh back mah strength so Ah could get outta th' wall, but th' rest...they were blocked behind some wall they threw up in mah mind." 

Definitely more than confused now, Scott tilted his head. "But who on earth has that type of power Rogue? You've said so yourself that the professor can't read you without your permission so-to-speak."

"Ah dunno. Ah'm confused mahself on that one. Th' only telepath that could evah do anythin' t' meh was th' Shadowking...an' he's long gone thanks t' Betsy."

Scott held back a shudder at the memories of Rogue being possessed by the Shadowking. "I sure hope so."

Rogue hugged the teddybear she had picked up earlier a bit closer to her, adding her own "Dear gawd Ah hope so too..."

* * *

The professor looked over his steepled fingers at the two X-men sitting across from him. The news was more than simply disturbing, and he had no idea how to respond. Of all of his X-men, the two sitting there in his office were the two more powerful. Rogue, with her many powers was almost completely unstoppable, and Cyclops, whom Xavier had treated like a son, had amazing skills that went beyond his mutant powers. Rogue's abilities weren't just from her powers though, Charles reminded himself. The young woman had been trained by two of the best...Mystique and Logan. That alone made her a rather deadly advisary.

Leaning back in his hover-chair, Charles Xavier repeated the information he had yet to completely absorb. "So what you are, in effect, telling me Rogue, is that you're afraid that the Shadowking may be free on the Astral Plain as you have no idea who's telepathy you have been using?"

Rogue nodded, then bit her lower lip. "Ah dunno if its true, but he's th' only telepath that coulda done what happened in th' dangah room. Ah talked with Jean, an' she said she felt somethin' kinda similah...lahke her powahs weren't completely undah her control."

Hiding a ripple of fear, Xavier let out a breath slowly. "I think perhaps we should inform the team of this."

* * *

The reactions of the X-men were much the same, but none of them could hide their thoughts from Rogue. Outwardly, they were shocked that the Shadowking might be free, yet also tried to assure Rogue they knew it wasn't her fault. Inwardly? Rogue had to close off the empathy and telepathy she had started using when the professor announced Rogue's fears.

From Warren, outright anger that she hadn't taken care about which powers she used from who. From Jean, a mild sympathy, but also fear that the Shadowking might be loose. Everyone at the table had witness the control he had managed to achieve over Rogue years ago. But now? With her current powers? If he had control of her, he could kill thousands or more within an hour. Only Ororo, Remy, Logan, and Scott were at all supportive.

The weather-goddess may have known what Shadowking was capable of, but she also had witnessed the trouble Rogue had experianced when she had first absorbed Z'cann. Not only that, but Ororo realized the inner strength Rogue possessed better than most of the X-men present. It was the same for Logan. As her mentor after her powers had gone bezerk, he had been the only X-man to see how much she struggled to get the powers back under her control for the safety of those she considered her family. 

Logan's thoughts brought to mind one night when he had found her doing some of the meditation excersizes by the lake. She had been lost in the excersize, and hadn't acknowledged his presence in any way. Sweat had been dripping down her forehead, and the workout clothing she was wearing was soaked in the same sweat...all a testement to her hours of work that day. It was when she had finished the excersize, after closing her eyes and letting out one last breath, that she looked up at him.

She had seemed calmer, more focused. But her mind still raged. She had more control than before, but she still refused to let anyone too close physically. Rogue remembered clearly when Logan had asked her why she was doing this. He had asked to make sure her drive was still there...that she wouldn't give up. Her answer had shocked him, and she knew it.

**_Flashback_  
"You gonna keep this up darlin?"  
"Ah have to."  
He had looked around, then back to her. "I don't see nobody forcin ya."  
"Ah cain't hurt them Logan. Ah cain't take th' chance Ah let loose with some destructive powah at random times."  
Logan had stepped right up to her then, and despite his shorter height, met her gaze levely. "Why?"  
"Ya know why Wolvie."  
"Maybe. But I'm askin ya anyway kid. Why?"  
Rogue had moved away, and hugged herself as she was prone to do when she was scared. When her eyes had met his again, they were full of an almost child-like fear and at the same time, full of maturity and pain. "Ah can't hurt them. 'Side from Mystique, they're th' only family Ah've got Logan. As much as Ah c'n get mad at 'em...Ah love 'em at th' same time. Its lahke Cyke said once...Ah'd die if Ah hurt one of em 'cause of mah powers. Ah did it before, yeah. But Ah was on th' othah team. It was mah duty so t' speak. When Ah joined th' X-men...Ah swore nevah again. Ah've broken that promise before. Now though? Ah plan on keepin th' promise."**

Rogue didn't think she'd ever forget the look of pride that had flashed briefly in her mentor's eyes. Looking across the table at him now, she knew he remembered to, and trusted her.

It was Remy's thoughts that meant the most though. Despite everything in their pasts, both together and seperate, he had decided to trust her. He knew, somehow, that she would do anything possible to keep them safe. He loved the others as much as she did, and his sense of loyalty was just as strong. For that, she was grateful. He might not understand her in other areas of her being, but as X-men, their understanding of eachother was perfect.

Rogue glanced at Scott who sat next to her. Of all of the team, he was another who gave her his trust completely on this. Looking back at the team, she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Realizing she had the team's complete attention, she spoke, her eyes betraying the same pain, maturity and child-like fear Logan had seen in them months...nearly a year ago.

"Ah know all of ya'll are sayin' ya trust meh. And Ah appreciate th' attempt at th' sentiment. Ah really do. But Ah have Remy's empathy, an' th' Prof's telepathy too. Some o' ya don't really mean what you're sayin, an' Ah undahstand it. Ah'm sorry if Ah did, by some accident, let th' Shadowking loose. But these powahs weren't always undah mah control."

Rogue looked at Psylocke and Angel who were sitting side by side. "It took meh a long time t' learn t' control when th' powahs showed up. Or atleast it seemed like it." Taking a sweeping look of the table, she then resettled her gaze in the general direction of Jean, the Professor, Ororo and Bishop. "Ah know in th' past Ah've more than lived up t' mah namesake, runnin' off an' what not..." Her gaze shifted to Remy and Hank. "But Ah promised mahself Ah'm not _evah_ gonna hurt any o' ya if Ah c'n help it. Ah broke that promise many a time aftah Ah joined, Ah know. Mah powahs are more dangerous now...an' Ah know what could happen if th' Shadowking took ovah meh." Her gaze finally leveled on everyone again. "If Ah c'n help it Ah won't let him do anythin' t' anyone. But if ya don' trust meh t' do that...Ah'll leave."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm gonna be mean and leave you hanging again. But the real Chapter 13 should be out soon as I plan to work on it here directly. Alright, Randi, I kept my end of the bargin, where's my two chapters of Seether and Callous?! LOL. You know the drill everyone, REVIEW PLEASE! *sad puppy face*


	14. Loyalty and Laughter

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 13, "Loyalty and Laughter"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: I once heard a rumor that in the timeline in which Bishop originally came from, where Remy was "The Witness," that there had been a woman, one with a white streak in her hair, who guarded him. Here, I'm going to play with that, but I hope I don't get you too lost. :) 

* * *

Rogue's statement caused more than an uproar if that was possible. Outside, thunder rolled and crashed, a testement to Storm's anger that the others could push Rogue to such a thing. Cards were scattered over the table and floor in a wild sort of 52-pickup. The second Rogue had volunteered to leave, Remy had dropped them. The "snikt" of Logan's claws had Bobby coming out of his chair in surprise as he looked at Rogue. And Scott...God love him, was sitting there quietly beside her, frowning. She had voiced this opinion to him earlier, and as much as he didn't like it, he had promised her his support.

Those who had been angry with her that she could have been careless enough to let the Shadowking loose, even by accident, were now voicing thoughts against Rogue leaving. It took a telepathic "QUIET!" from Professor Xavier to get everyone to sit back down and shut up.

With a quiet thoughtfulness, the Professor looked over every one of his students, looking longest at Rogue. Looking at Scott, he nodded, and Scott stood, facing the other X-men.

"I've heard the stories from back when Rogue first joined the team. Every last one of those who was present was willing to leave the X-men simply because she had been the enemy. Rogue has always been one of the strongest of us, and I don't mean just physically. To loose her means loosing our one teammate who could be the greatest aid to us, especially now. I've never known Rogue to be truely careless, not with the safety of a teammate. When Rogue's powers went crazy on us, she couldn't control who's power she used. If the Shadowking managed to get out, it would've been then I imagine. But now, out of all of us, Rogue may be the only one who could put him back in his cage, where the monster belongs."

Clearing his throat, the professor spoke now, picking up where Scott had left off. "Like all of you, Rogue has proven her loyalty to this team time and time again. To send her away would be more than foolish. If I was to get rid of one of you every time there was a mistake, however minor or major, there would be no one left for this team. However, if she chooses to leave, I can not stop her. But I most certainly hope it doesn't come down to that." 

Bishop stood, then looked at the professor. During all of this, he had been sitting quietly, lost in thought. Now, he spoke. "If I may Professor." At Xavier's nod, he addressed the team as well. "Memories of the timeline from which I came have haunted me since I came, as all of you know. But there are some that give me a sense of comfort. I originally said Jubilee was the last X-man, but then I remembered LeBeau being the Witness. Now, as I think harder about it, I also remember a woman who guarded the Witness. She was commonly dressed in black, a hooded cape hiding her idenity. Once, I saw her without the hood, and though she was in the shadows, I remember white in her dark hair." Bishop looked to Rogue, noting the almost-hidden surprise on her face. "I would believe that woman to be Rogue."

Agitated, Betsy spoke up. "And what does that have to do with a bloody thing?"

"Even then, she protected another X-man. More than once, she fought someone to the ground, with no use of powers I could see, in order to protect Gambit. I vaguely remember, now, asking her why she did this. Her answer, while spoken without an accent, sticks out in my mind. She spoke of a darker time in her past, a time in which she betrayed her family. Then, she said she had sworn to be loyal to those she loved, and protection was the best loyalty she could offer."

The entire table was silent, and many were looking at Rogue. It took a great deal of control for her not to squirm under their gazes, as she was not one who was overly used to being the center of attention. Outside, the thunder had gone silent. Finally, more than a little unnerved at having most everyone's attention, Rogue spoke. "What are ya'll lookin' at?"

Caught, a few shifted in seats or looked around the table, trying for a bored look. That brought a stiffled laugh from Bobby, who had managed to stop staring at Rogue. Going for lightening the mood as well, Remy grinned at her. "Even in de future chere can't get enough o' me eh?"

Rogue glared at him, then only seconds later, blushed bright red. Gambit's grin turned to a smirk, then to a soft laugh as he watched her blush. But, it was Gambit's turn to blush when Rogue's own blush turned to a wicked grin as she winked at him. Everyone at the table either snikered, laughed, or giggled at Remy blushing, and Rogue got a smile of approval from Ororo.

Scott laughed as well, then smiled. "Now _there's_ something you don't see every day." Remy's look of chagrin only furthered Scott's humor. "What's the matter, LeBeau? You look a little flushed."

Rogue burst out laughing, surprising a few at the table who rarely heard her laugh any more. She nodded in agreement to Scott's comment. "Yeah, that he does Scott. Maybe he aughta take a lesson from you eh? You're always cool an' clam...Ah mean calm aint'cha?" Scott's laughter continued, and he rolled his eyes heavenward. Rogue smiled and continued. "No wait...Bobby's the cool one."

Bobby stood up. "Hey! Ice puns are MY area!"

Rogue shrugged, then looked at Scott. "Me thinks the sir doth protest too much."

That had Beast sitting up straight. "Shakespear or any likeness there-of is MY department, my Mississippi Mudfly."

Scott pretended to pout, earning him a few raised eyebrows as he looked at Rogue. "HIS Mississippi Mudfly? I thought you were MY Mississippi Mudfly."

Remy glared at Scott, then grinned. "Non. She neit'er of you's 'Mississippi Mudfly.' She be my Mississippi Maurauder."

Rogue mock glared at all three men. "No. Ah'm th' Rivah Rat. Note th' lack of ownahship title in front o' that."

Xavier held up his hand for them to stop, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Enough _children_. Rogue, have you decided?"

Going serious, Rogue nodded, only to realize everyone else had a serious look about them as well. "Ah won't leave. Ah think it'd be worse if Ah did, then he attacked heah with meh gone. Ya'll could probably take care o' him, but Ah refuse t' take th' chance."

She couldn't help but be a bit surprised when Warren smiled at her. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say I'm glad you're not leaving, Rogue."

Rogue smiled softly. "Honestly? So am Ah ya'll..."

Smiling, Xavier nodded in agreement. "I believe we've all finished our buisiness here, you're free to leave if you wish."

* * *

Gambit stopped and turned, hearing Rogue call to him. She was floating a few feet off the ground, and moving at a jogging pace. "Oui, chere?"

Finally catching up to him, Rogue put her feet back on the ground. When Remy resumed walking, she walked beside him, staying quiet.

"You wanted somet'ing, ma chere?" At her nod, he prodded her a bit. "What den? Dis about what 'appened...or rather didn' happen in de war room?" He grinned when he saw her blushing again.

"Ya _do_ know what Ah tried t' do, don'tcha?" He nodded. "Gawd. Findin' out WHY I couldn't give ya that wedgie just about sent meh inta a coma."

Gambit had to laugh at that one. "What's de matter chere? Never known a guy t' go 'round wit'out somet'in on under 'is pants?"

Rogue blushed bright red again, mumbling something under her breath. Looking up at him, she smiled though. "But Ah gotcha back didn't Ah?"

"Oui. De wink and dat sexy grin definitely was not what dis Cajun was expectin."

Rogue tilted her head and looked at him critically. "Did it bothah ya when Scott an' Ah was jokin' around?"

Sighing, Remy nodded. "A bit, chere. Guess I jus' not used t' it, dat all."

Rogue slid her gloved hand into Remy's as they walked towards the dorms. "Ah cain't say Ah blame ya, but...If ya could try t' atleast put up with it, it'd mean a lot t' meh. Scott ain't like you. That is, he ain't th' type o' guy Ah'd date. Right now, he's like a brothah t' meh... and a very good friend."

Remy looked at her for a moment, then slid his hand away from hers, only to put his arm around her shoulders. "If dat de case, Roguey, den Remy got no problems at all."

* * *

A/N: That's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it. Chapters 14 and 15 are also posted, so take a look!


	15. Fun and Games

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 14, "Fun and Games"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in a row?! Wahoo! I'm on a roll! Please note I know very little about basketball, and thus will basically skip from the beginning of the game to near the end.

* * *

"You're kidding me."

"No. Ah'm not kiddin'."

"Goddess...that explains the blushing!"

"Yep. Gawd...Ah thought Ah would die if anyone else figured out what Ah tried t' do."

"I can only imagine. But it was definitely worth seeing Remy blush, if you ask me. I only wish I had had a camera with me."

"Ah know!" Rogue paused, then grinned wickedly, earning her a look from Ororo.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in that mind of yours?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nope. But Ah'm tellin' ya anyway."

Ororo smiled despite herself. "I was afraid of that. Go ahead, Rogue. Tell me."

Rogue leaned over and whispered in Ororo's ear as if they were both still teenagers plotting against some boy who had teased them one time too many. Moments later, anyone who was walking by Rogue's room was surprised to hear both women, who were usually rahter serious, laughing loudly.

* * *

"Hey Remy! Wanna play some basketball sugah?"

Gambit turned, then grinned at the woman flying down the stairs. "You sure bout dat chere? De first time I play you, I won...an' even got a date outta it."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she hovered a few inches above the floor. "Ya were usin' your powahs swamp rat, an' 'sides...It'll be me an' Ro against you an' whoevah."

"You got 'Ro t' agree t' de game? In dat case, Remy be glad t' play." Scratching his chin, he looked at her. "Whoever I want eh?"

Rogue nodded as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Yep. But it c'n only be one othah person, so choose wisely sugah." Smiling, she hovered back a few feet closer to the stairs. "Ro an' Ah'll meet ya outside in 10." With that, she flew back up the stairs, leaving a grinning Remy behind her. _Whoever I want eh? Hmm..._

* * *

Rogue's jaw almost hit the pavement when Scott walked out to the court, Remy beside him. "Ya picked Scott?!"

Gambit grinned, as did Scott. "Is there something wrong with me playing Rogue?"

Ororo walked up beside Rogue, then smiled. "I see nothing wrong with it. I believe Rogue is simply surprised he picked you, Scott."

Rogue shook her head, then brushed some nonexistant dirt off of the blue jeans she had picked to wear. "Whatevah. Ah jus' say we start this so 'Ro an' Ah c'n get t' th' braggin." As she said this, Rogue dribbled the basketball to the side of her, then in front. A rather wicked grin passed over her lips, but it was only Scott who saw it.

"Braggin' eh? I t'ink dat right is gonna belong t' Cyke an myself, chere. But if ya wanna brag bout somet'in, you **could** tell dem what t' tried t' do t' me yesterday."

Rogue managed to control her blush, and just smiled. "An' what might that be sugah?"

Realizing she wouldn't say it, he shrugged. "Nothin' I guess, if you ain't tellin. But, as you said, lets get de game on de road eh?"

* * *

The men were down by seven points, and it was nearing the heat of the day. Wiping sweat off his brow, Remy looked at Ororo, then put on his best puppy face. "Chere, you t'ink mebbe you could arrange a lower temp?"

Ororo straightened, then looked at Remy with obvious amusement. Looking to Rogue, Storm's face took on a quizzical look. "Do you believe its warm enough to warrant me doing so Rogue?"

Rogue grinned when Remy mouthed silent pleas at her. Looking back to Ororo, Rogue shook her head, earning a groan of disappointment from Remy. "No. Ah really don' think its all that warm out heah at all."

Scott raised an eyebrow, taking note that neither woman had shed a drop of sweat the entire game. "Something tells me you two are using your powers to stay cooler ladies."

Rogue pretended to be offended. "What? Scott, ya gotta remembah Ah'm used t' this kinda weathah." Scott's eyebrows raised again, this time in an "I don't believe a word of this" way, so Rogue elaborated. "Ah'm always covahed from head t' toe, sugah. Ya think Ah ain't used t' basically roastin?"

Ororo nodded her agreement. "And my powers naturally keep me from being as effected by the weather, its something I can't really do much about Scott."

Both comments _were_ logical, so Scott let it slide, for now anyway.

Remy turned his puppy face to Rogue, remembering her added powers. "Come on chere. Give a guy a break, eh?" If only he knew how much he would regret that statement.

Rogue looked at Ororo, who nodded, then back to Remy. "Alright, alright. Ya want somethin t' cool ya down?" Remy nodded. "Heah..."

Remy's yelp of shock and pain was immeadiate, and loud enough to have Jean, Logan and Hank running outside. They were rather amazed to see Remy on his knees, bent at the waist and in extremely obvious discomfort. Ororo and Rogue were both laughing while the others tried to figure out what the heck was going on.

A few seconds later, Remy sat up, and the death glare he gave Rogue had Hank moving out of Remy's site. Rogue, playing the innocent, looked at him. "What did Ah do sugah?"

"You..." He cut off when his voice squeaked, and cleared his throat. "You did what ya couldn' do yesterday, DAT'S what."

Jean looked between the two, then to Ororo. "Just what is going on here?"

Ororo told Jean telepathically, since the weather goddess was laughing too hard to speak. What Ororo told her had Jean grinning, then trying not to laugh herself. Logan raised an eyebrow, then shaking his head, went inside mumbling something about women. Scott and Hank helped Remy stand, then stepped back, neither one wanting to be part of the fight they were sure was about to occur.

Rogue stood there smiling, the basketball tucked under her left arm. "Ya ok there sugah?" At Remy's narrowed glare, she pouted, earning her a raised eyebrow from Scott and Jean both. "Ah jus' did what ya asked meh t' Remy."

"Yeah, in de _wrong_ way."

Rogue laughed softly. "Well, ya nevah did elaborate on _how_ ya wanted cooled off." Raising an eyebrow, she spoke to him telepathically, and blocked it from Jean's interfearence. **_Now come on sugah. Ya didn't exactly hide your thoughts from meh sugah. Ah couldn't give ya th' damn thang yesterday, so Ah got mah revenge t'day."_**

**_But dat HURT, chere_**

**_It wasn't exactly 'supposed t' tickle ya know._**

That got a laugh out of the Cajun, and smiling at Rogue he raised his hands in surrender. "We even den chere?"

Rogue leveled her gaze on him, smiling. "Yep. Jus' don' go an' try nothin t' get us UNeven"

His devil-may-care-grin took over as he spoke. "Now would I really do dat t' ya chere?"

Rogue, Ororo, and Scott said, in perfect unison, "YES!" Earning a grimace from the Cajun. 

His voice was laced with sarcasam when he said, "Well, _SORRY_!"

The laughter that ensued had even the ever-watching Xavier smiling to himself.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked. Chapter 15 should be out soon!


	16. Thicker Than Blood

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 15, "Thicker Than Blood"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: This is another semi-serious one for you. But hey, its three in a row for me. That's a new record. I'm taking a slight liberty with Rogue's past, so please bare with me.

* * *

Music drifted out the windows of an upstairs room, adding a sweet note to a gorgeous evening. In the room the music happened to be coming from, two people were relaxing and enjoying the light breeze that teased the thin curtains framing the window. The woman occupant of the room was stretched out on her stomach, her face lazily propped in the cup formed by her hands as she listened to the song playing on her stereo. The man was sitting in a comfy chair not too far away from the bed, his posture lazy and extremely relaxed as he watched the stars that were showing up one by one outside the window.

As the last notes of John Michael Montgomery's "Angel In My Eyes" faded, Rogue looked to Scott, then glanced outside herself. Propping herself up on her elbows, her eyes drifted back to him. "Nahce night ain't it?"

Scott was brought out of his thoughts by a voice that had become familiar to him over the past months, and with a lazy glance in her direction, spoke. "Huh?" Realizing what she had asked, he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that it is."

Tilting her head, Rogue studied Scott. "Ya ok there sugah?"

Scott nodded again, then smiled. "My mind was out in left field."

Rogue laughed softly, then playing the part of a curious little sister, reached out and poked the shin of the leg that was within her reach. "Wanna tell me what you were thinkin' bout?"

Giving a shrug that, to anyone else, belonged on the ever-lazy Cajun rather than the "fearless leader," Scott didn't bother to even tease her with a "no." Shifting his posture to better look at Rogue, he turned all of his attention to the last of the X-women he would have ever thought he would befriend a year ago. "I was thinking about the orphanage..."

Rogue immeadiately knew this was a serious conversation, and turned down her stereo accordingly. "What about th' orphanage, Scott?"

With anyone else, Scott wouldn't be having this conversation at all. But with Rogue, there was an understanding...a trust that he shared with none of the others. Even Jean didn't know the extent of his life before the X-men. Rogue had a common bond with him, and because of it, their friendship thrived all the more. He was trapped, probably forever, behind either a pair of special glasses or a visor. She was trapped beneath a layer of clothing, also possibly for the rest of her life. The others had a freedom Rogue and Scott didn't. Even Logan, with his claws and temper, was not leathal unless he choose to be. Rogue could kill with a touch; Scott, with a look. With a friend who shared the loss of a freedom, the prison was just a tad more bareable.

"Some nights, like tonight, I'd on the stairs from sunset to the time every last star showed. I wished on every one of those stars...every night..." Sighing, he continued. "I wished for everything I didn't have. A family...someone who loved me despite the fact I was a mutant. I wished for my parents and brother to be back with me. Most of all, after it showed up, I wished for my power to go away."

That had Rogue sliding off the bed and sliding on to the free arm of the chair Scott wasn't draped across. Scott pulled her into his lap, not like he would have Jean when he was married to her, but truely in a brotherly fashion. Resting his forehead against the side of her head for a second, he fought back pictures that would bring tears. Rogue said nothing, just let him get himself together again.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. But my power was made for mass destruction. I hated it. I would have traded anyting, _anything_, for control of my powers back then."

Softly, Rogue ventured a question. "And now?"

Sighing heavily, he lifted his head and looked her in the eye as best he could. "Now? I'm not sure. Some days, I'd give most anything to see colors again. Not just this damned red. Then others, I thank the powers that be that I _am_ a mutant. Without my being a mutant, I would have never met any of the others, or you. Sometimes I think about what my life might have been like if I hadn't come here, and I don't like the way it could have been."

Rogue simply nodded her agreement. Some of her own thoughts had run along that same pattern more than once in her life. Still speaking softly, she told a slight story of her own.

"When Ah was in Mississippi with Mystique, right aftah mah powers showed, Ah broke a picture frame that had a picture o' meh with them...skin t' skin contact an' everythin. Ah had almost torn th' photo before Ah ended up sobbin, askin' what Ah had done t' deserve bein' a mutant... and worse, a form o' vampire."

Before Scott could voice his disagreement with that fact, Rogue silenced him. "Its true, Scott. Ah'm a mutant vampire, pure an' simple. Only Ah have it worse than any vampire possibly could. They don' know th' last thought o' th' person they cyphoned from...they don' get haunted bah nightmares from those they harm. Ah do. But if Ah wasn' lahke Ah am, Ah wouldn't have evah come heah. Sure, without mah powahs Ah wouldn't have evah had t' worry about mah damn sanity. But then again, who's t' say Ah wouldn't o' gone nuts if Ah wasn't a mutant?"

Scott finished her thought. "Nobody." Smiling, he hugged her. "Then again, we're all a little crazy I think."

Rogue nodded in ready agreement. "Amen t' that!" Laughing, she ruffled his hair like she might a brother, then paused when a familiar song she loved started playing. All but leaping off of Scott's lap, she grabbed the remote off of her bed and turned up the music. Garth Brooks' voice came over the speakers, awarding Rogue a raised eyebrow from Scott.

"Jus' listen t' th' song would ya?"

Scott nodded, then leaned forward a bit to better understand the lyrics to the song titled "Thicker Than Blood."

_She was born in Kansas City, raised in Arkansas  
Fell in love with an "ex-Marine"  
She already had three babies, he had one of his own  
They came together for another and me_

Our family never shared the same last name  
But our family was a family the same  
(and they say) blood is thicker than water  
Oh, but love is thicker than blood

Wreck out on the highway, rain falling down  
Lord, he must have fell asleep at the wheel  
There's a number of people just standing around  
Lord, I can't condemn the fear that they feel

For that river of blood could be the death of me  
God, give me strength and keep reminding me  
That blood is thicker than water  
Oh, but love is thicker than blood

And if blood is thicker than water  
Then what are we fighting for  
We're all sons and daughters  
Of something that means so much more

I see it on my TV but I can't understand  
Lord, its one big contradiction to me  
How in God's name we love thy neighbor with fists in our hands  
And kill each other when we just don't agree

Why can't we see the walls we can't see through  
And see what God's been telling me and you  
(and that is) blood is thicker than water  
Oh, but love is thicker than blood

As the last bit of the song trailed off, Scott looked up at Rogue. The lyrics of that song had put into words bits and pieces of how he felt as an X-man. To every one who had ever been a part of the team, they had become part of a family. A huge, mismatched, disfunctional family at best, but a family none the less. All of the X-men shared a sense of loyalty, and with some, the ties ran deeper. For some, the X-men was the only family they had any more. For others, the X-men was just an extension of their own family.

Rogue had known Scott would understand the song, just as she had the first time she had ever heard it. Smiling, she lowered the volume back down as a Jon Bon Jovi song came on next. Taking a seat on her bed again, she yawned loudly, then blinked hard, trying to keep from being as tired as she really was.

Laughing softly, Scott stood up, only to yawn himself. Smiling back at his "sister," he moved towards the door. He was a bit shocked when she grabbed his wrist, halting him from moving any further. Realizing his mistake, he shook his head, then gave Rogue a tight hug goodnight. "Night Rogue."

Rogue hugged back, mindful of her strength. "You too sugah."

Pulling back, they both knew they were a symbol that love, even with a friend, was thicker than blood.


	17. I'll Stand By You

Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter 16, "I'll Stand By You"  
By: RogueBHS

* * *

A/N: After the so-far well recieved Chapter 15, "Thicker Than Blood," I have to out-do myself again. This is the FINAL chapter of the Rogue/Scott part of my soon to be arc, Looking Through Your Eyes. I hope you enjoy this, and look for the NEW Part 2 of LTYE titled "I'll Be" within the next 7 days. The new story is gonna cover Rogue and Storm's sister/sister, mother/daughter, friend/friend relationship. BYE!

* * *

Rogue looked up from the book she was reading when there was a knock on her door. Curious, she got up and answered it rather than calling for whoever it might be to enter. Seeing Scott, she smiled and leaned against the doorjam. "Ya need somethin' Scott?"

He nodded. "You got a second?"

Rogue laughed. "For you? Ah got two seconds."

When Rogue motioned for him to come in, he shook his head. "There's something downstairs I want you to see."

Rogue pinned him with a curious look, but moved into the hallway and closed the door behind her. When he led the way, she followed, wondering what on earth could be so important he would be dragging her downstairs. Scott walked through the living room and kitchen into the garage, causing a puzzled frown to cross Rogue's face before he turned around. Grabbing a bandana from his back pocket, he motioned for her to turn around. Still curious, she did so, and finally spoke up when he put the bandana over her eyes as a sort of blindfold. "Ok Scott, what's goin' on heah?"

She heard Scott's laugh as he turned her around and started leading her out of the garage to the driveway. Rogue's heightened sense of smell picked up that all of the other X-men were standing out there as well. Curious, she turned her head from side to side, trying to figure out why on earth she was out there. Seconds later, Scott untied the blindfold. "Happy birthday, Rogue." 

Rogue gasped. There in front of her was the motorcycle she had seen, and wanted oh so badly months ago when Scott had needed a new part for his bike. She hadn't dared as for it considering the price-tag. Looking up at Scott with a huge smile, she threw her arms around him in a joyous hug that he returned. Pulling back, she looked at the bike again. It was a masterpiece, and totally Rogue in the paint-job. Rather than the typical colored flames, this had green flames and white lightning decorating it. Glancing at it, she realized it had the same modifications as Scott's and Logan's bikes. Grinning, she followed Scott's motion and got on the bike.

Bobby encouraged her to start it up, so she did. The engine purred in readiness, and she caught Logan's look of mock-jealousy at how well it ran and looked. Smiling, she looked at Scott. "Wanna take a ride?"

Scott laughed and got on behind her, not bothering with a helmet. When Rogue let the bike go, it took off down the driveway. The others had never had the chance to see Rogue drive the motorcycles three of the men owned, and watched in amazement as she handled it with the same fluid grace she had when flying.

Scott talked to Rogue telepathically, asking how she liked the bike and laughing at her response of "AH LOVE IT!" Rogue drove the bike around for a good half hour or more, going off-road a few times, loving the way the bike could move. When she reentered the School's grounds, she was laughing and her face was flushed from the sheer enjoyment of the ride.

The other X-men had come back outside when Logan heard the engine getting closer to the mansion, and Ororo smiled at Rogue as she got off the bike. "I take it you enjoyed the ride, Rogue?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah might sell mah car..." She laughed. "Mah mustang don' have th' ride that thang does."

Bobby immeadiately perked up. "Can I have it?!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "In yo' dreams, Bobby. Ah ain't really gonna sell it."

Bobby pouted, then sighed. "There goes that idea."

Laughing the X-men started going back inside one by one until it was just Rogue and Scott standing outside.

Rogue's laughter died and she smiled genuinely at Scott. "Ah really appreciate th' bike, Scott. But why?"

"The professor and everyone else agreed you deserved it. I simply gave them the idea when I overheard Ororo and Remy were trying to figure out what to do for your birthday this year." 

Rogue hugged Scott again, then when she pulled back, kissed her fingertips before placing them against Scott's cheek. "Thanks, sugah. Ah imagine you're th' one who added th' extras t' it?" 

He nodded. "Guilty as charged." Scott smiled. Both of them started inside, their pace unhurried. Glancing at her, he noticed the slightly saddened face Rogue now sported. Stopping short of the door, he put his hand on her arm. "Rogue?" When she looked up at him, he was a little shocked to see the beginnings of tears there. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Rogue wiped at the tears that threatened to fall. "Its nothin."

Scott shook his head, not buying it. "Sorry Rogue, I'm not accepting that as a response. Come on. Talk to me."

Rogue looked around, then back to him. She surprised him when she used Kurt's teleporting ability to teleport them both straight to her room. Immeadiately she plopped down on her bed, leaving Scott to sit where he chose. He chose to sit beside her on her bed, and he drew her close with an arm around her shoulders. Once he had her closer, she gave in and laid her head against his shoulder.

Speaking softly, Rogue told him something none of the others knew. "Before Ah joined th' X-men...before Ah was even with Mystique...Ah had a family. Or part o' one anyway. Ah had a lil' sistah. Gawd, she looked a lot lahke meh. Two exceptions. Her bangs were black instead o' white, and her eyes were pure blue." Rogue took a deep breath. "When Mystique found meh, she found mah sistah too. But Ari, damn. She didn't wanna work for someone who she considahed part o' th' bad guys, and Mystique fit in that class. Ari did th' work anyway t' stay close t' meh, but she made it clear t' Mystique that she didn' lahke it. One naght when we were doin' a job for Mystique, Ari got caught. Mystique promised meh we'd get her outta there, an' Ah believed her. Mystique had nevah lied t' meh when it came t' mah sistah, and Ah knew she wouldn't lie then. Or atleast that's what Ah thought. Weeks passed an' we nevah went back aftah Ari, no mattah how much Ah pleaded with Irene or Mystique."

Rogue brushed away more tears that had formed while she spoke, her eyes never looking up to Scott's face. "Seven weeks and 2 days aftah Ari had been captured, Mystique tol' meh that she had gone back aftah Ari, only t' find her dead. Ah cried so hard then. That was th' last time Ah evah let Mystique hold meh though. Ah went int' missions with Mystique with a cold heart from then on. Mah sistah was dead, an' Ah'd die mahself before Ah let it happen t' anyone else Ah loved." Rogue finally looked up into the sympathetic visage of her best friend and the man she considered her brother.

Scott said no words, just drew her a bit closer, holding her as the tears for her sister started to fall again years later. Pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, he finally whispered to her. "Believe me Rogue, I know the pain. I thought I had lost Alex after that plane crash. It was bad enough that I had lost my parents, but I had promised them I would take care of Alex. He was gone, and there was no way for me to fullfill my promise to my parents. But rather than becoming cold-hearted like you say you did, I withdrew from everyone, sunk into depression." Shaking his head, he sighed. "The pain never did go away. Still hasn't either. I let my parents down when I didn't search for Alex after I had gotten better."

Rogue looked up at Scott, then smiled weakly. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

Scott laughed softly then nodded as he met her eyes through his glasses. "Yep. The fearless leader and the Mississippi Marauder. Couldn't be more different..."

Rogue smiled genuinely. "...Or more alike."

Scott looked at her seriously. "Why did you tell me about your sister, Rogue?"

With a slight gulp, she answered. "That gal Jean had th' accident with a few months ago... That was Ari, Scott. That was mah baby sistah."

Scott's eyes went wide behind the shades and he looked at Rogue. "And you never told anyone?" 

Rogue shook her head. "Ari an' Ah kinda kept in touch secretly since then, gettin' reaquainted an' what not. Ah wanna tell th' prof about her tonight, but Ah wanted t' tell you first."

Scott smiled again and hugged her lightly. "Alright. One question."

Before he could even ask it and without reading his mind, she grinned. "Yes, she's a mutant. She's kinda lahke Pyro, except she c'n make th' fire too."

Scott laughed. "Bobby's exact opposite."

Rogue nodded. "Yep." Her grin turned a bit devilish and Scott became wary. "Ah noticed ya were kinda checkin' her out when we picked Jean up that day. Anythin' ya wanna tell meh about?" 

Scott shrugged. "So she's good looking like her older sister..." He laughed at the not-so- gentle nudge Rogue gave him. "If I knew her personality at all I could give you an answer, but for now? All I know is she is extremely good looking, and I did mean it when I said 'like her older sister.'"

Rogue smiled. "Well, jus' so ya know, she asked meh who, and Ah quote "that hot guy in the cool shades" was."

Scott laughed and moved out of Rogue's reach before he responded. "Ah. So now I've got both sisters under my spell. Remy's going to go nuts."

Rogue's eyes narrowed and she grabbed a pillow, throwing it at him with a bit of telekenetic force added. Scott stumbled back a step, laughing. "Undah yo' spell am Ah?" Her own laugh joined his. "That'll be th' day!"

Scott smiled and picked her up off of her bed, tossing her over his shoulder, surprising her. "Come on. There's more for you're birthday, including cake. I don't think the others are going to leave it alone for too much longer."

At the word cake he had Rogue's attention. "Cake?"

Laughing, he nodded as he put her down at the top of the stairs so she could walk down them herself. "Yes. Vanilla cake with peach icing. I believe there's also a couple of fresh cartons of ice cream in the freezer..."

Rogue's green eyes took on a hopeful gleam as she slid down the banister of the stairs, her ability to fly turned off to make the ride last longer. "Peaches and Cream ice cream?"

Scott scratched his chin, grinning. "I think that may be in there."

The second he said that Rogue was off the banister and flying towards the kitchen only to be stopped when Psylocke caught her with her telekenesis. "Not so fast, Rogue."

Rogue lowered herself to the ground when Psylocke let go. "Why not?"

Professor Xavier smiled at Rogue as his chair floated foward. "Because there's one last gift we have for you."

Rogue tilted her head, wondering what on earth it could possibly be. Her ears perked up at a meowing sound, but she couldn't find its source or location.

The X-men parted down the middle, giving Rogue a view of a cardboard box sitting on one of the couches. Curious as before, Rogue moved towards it, finally realizing that's where the sound came from. When she peered over the edge of the box, what she saw had Rogue gasping softly, tears forming again in her eyes.

In the box was the cutest kitten Rogue had ever laid eyes on. Its fur was patches of brown, white, and black, and when the kitten looked up at her, Rogue could see that its eyes had a blue-green tint to them. Rogue pealed off her gloves without a second thought, and picked up the kitten in her bare hands, relishing the feel of the soft fur against her skin. Thankful her power only worked on humans or mutants, Rogue stroked the kitten between its ears earning her a soft meow.

Eyes still on the verge of tears, Rogue turned back to the others. "Thank you...so much."

Jean spoke, her voice lacking the venom it had contained for close to a year now when she had spoken to Rogue or Scott. "We thought your family was lacking something, and a pet was the thing we came up with. You've got more brothers and sisters here than you could possibly want. But now, you've got a complete family. Pet and all."

Rogue smiled at Jean, then let her gaze and smile grace every last of the X-men. "Ah've seen th' world through ya'lls eyes before, an' Ah know not all o' ya'll an' Ah are close...But Jean's raght. Ah've got more siblin's heah than ANYONE could want, but Ah love it." Her eyes fell to the Professor. "Thank you most of all, Professah. If you hadn't started this place...Ah don' even wanna know what mah life coulda been lahke."

Everyone agreed with her, but it was Scott who put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, as any pesky brother would do, I say we abandon the gifts and go pig out on that cake and ice cream." 

Everyone laughed, and Rogue shook her head. "Ah ain't leavin' this cute little thang heah bah itself, so you're just gonna have t' share yo' ice cream Scott."

Scott made a face and looked down at the kitten. "Sometimes being the pesky brother really has its downfalls."

Rogue smiled. "Get used to it sugah, or pick a new brotherly role. Cause Ah ain't goin' nowhere."

* * *

**_THE END OF LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES PART 1_**

* * *

A/N: That's it folks. As I said, "I'll Be," Part 2 of the Looking Through Your Eyes Arc should be out SOON. Hope you like it as much as you have this!


End file.
